Le désOrdre de Merlin
by Joli Kreattur
Summary: Hermione ne sait pas comment se comporter face à Drago, qui semble plus humble depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, tandis que Ron et Harry traversent une crise d'adolescence mettant leur avenir professionnel en péril. L'histoire se déroule un mois après la bataille de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Tous les sorciers présents dans la salle écoutaient avec attention Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien auror et récent ministre de la magie, qui terminait sa courte allocution.

"Maintenant, pour les personnes souhaitant prononcer quelques mots en l'honneur de Severus Rogue, je vous prie de vous avancer à tour de rôle."

Personne ne bougea pendant les secondes qui suivirent puis, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, s'avança doucement vers la scène. Neville Londubat, à la grande surprise d'Hermione qui observait la scène, se leva à sa suite.

"Neville ? s'étonna Ron Weasley, assis à côté d'elle. Je pensais qu'il détestait Rogue.

– Peut-être est-il assez mature pour comprendre le rôle qu'a joué le professeur Rogue durant la guerre, répondit sèchement la jeune fille"

Elle aussi avait préparé un petit texte en hommage au professeur de potions, décédé pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Cependant, elle n'était pas bien sûre d'avoir envie de le lire, elle voulait juste être prête, au cas où.

"...c'est pourquoi je désirais dire quelques mots, terminait Minerva, bien que je sache en réalité que le professeur Rogue n'accueillerait son intégration au sein de l'ordre de Merlin qu'avec le plus grand dédain."

McGonagall, elle aussi, avait été décorée une semaine auparavant, tout comme beaucoup de sorciers ayant joué un rôle dans la chute du Lord Voldemort. La médaille de l'ordre de Merlin, décomposée en trois échelons, était à l'origine remise aux plus grands sorciers, à ceux qui avaient accompli de grandes choses pour le monde des sorciers tout en respectant le monde moldu (on soupçonnait cependant Gilderoy Lockhart d'avoir acheté sa décoration à prix d'or, mais c'est un autre sujet). Depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, l'Ordre de Merlin était passé sous le contrôle du ministère, qui s'en servait pour récompenser les combattants de la magie noire sous toutes ses formes.

Harry Potter avait été le premier à recevoir cette récompense par le Ministre de la magie, deux semaines plus tôt. Il fut aussi le premier à détruire sa médaille en la faisant fondre à l'aide d'un sortilège de Feu quand l'Ordre rejeta sa proposition de décorer Dobby à titre _post-mortem_, considérant que ce dernier n'était pas un sorcier et ne pouvait donc pas intégrer l'Ordre de Merlin. Harry avait tendance à s'enflammer rapidement depuis la chute de Voldemort et ne semblait plus s'entendre qu'avec Ron.

Hermione, qui avait été tout autant révoltée par ce refus, n'avait à ce moment-là pas reçu de récompense et, lorsqu'on lui proposa une médaille de deuxième classe, ne parvint pas à la refuser (elle avait de plus commencé à travailler pour le ministère), ce qui entacha sérieusement ses relations avec Harry, très remonté. La jeune sorcière pensait à cet épisode en écoutant Neville évoquer ses souvenirs du professeur de potions.

"Le professeur Rogue, disait le garçon, était un homme courageux. Nous l'avons tous appris après la défaite de Voldemort et, il est possible qu'aujourd'hui, un épouvantard me faisant face ne s'y prenne plus de la même façon pour me faire peur."

Son trait d'humour tira quelques rires de l'assemblée, composée en bonne partie par des anciens élèves de Poudlard connaissant la terreur qu'inspirait Rogue au jeune Londubat de l'époque. Les quatre maisons s'étaient rassemblées en ce jour pour honorer l'homme que tous admiraient. Certains cependant manquaient à l'appel, comme Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid ou la famille Weasley. Cette dernière était partie en voyage pour tenter de réunir la famille, très touchée par la mort de Fred. Ron ne les avait pas accompagnés, trop occupé à poursuivre les mangemorts toujours en liberté durant les deux semaines qui suivirent la mort de Tom Jedusor.

Au début, cette période avait été difficile pour les aurors rescapés, mais un bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard appartenant à l'Armée de Dumbledore les avaient aidés, malgré la réticence de leur famille. De plus, certains mangemorts préféraient se rendre, espérant ainsi réduire leur peine de prison à Azkaban. Harry et Ron avaient sans doute été les plus zélés durant cette traque et, au bout de deux semaines, Gawain Robards, le directeur du bureau des aurors, leur avait suggéré d'intégrer un programme de formation rapide de nouveaux aurors. Cependant, les deux amis fatigués avaient refusé, ne sachant pas bien ce qu'ils voulaient faire pour la suite de leur vie. Ils passaient depuis le plus clair de leur temps au bar, ou à signer des autographes, ce qu'Hermione Granger leur reprochait régulièrement, elle qui travaillait dur au sein du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques à Londres. Ginny aussi était exaspérée par la situation et se disputait souvent avec Harry, qu'elle finit par quitter, lasse de ne le voir faire aucun effort. La jeune Weasley avait ensuite, furieuse, rejoint ses parents de passage en Roumanie.

Neville avait terminé son discours depuis longtemps, et d'autres sorciers étaient passés aussi, quand Hermione tapota sur l'épaule de son voisin assoupi pour qu'il la laisse passer, son papier en main. Ron s'exécuta en soupirant. Une fois dans l'allée centrale, elle aperçut dans un coin de la salle la chevelure blonde de Malefoy assis à coté de sa mère, Narcissa. Hermione resta plantée comme un i durant quelques secondes, hésitant à lire son texte devant Drago, son ennemi. Ou ancien ennemi, elle ne savait plus vraiment.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ?" lui chuchota Ron, la voyant immobile. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard et partit en direction des toilettes, à l'opposé de la scène.

Les Malefoy avait vécu un mois intense depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Lucius, de par son statut de mangemort et son aide apportée à Voldemort, avait rapidement été envoyé à Azkaban. Le cas de Narcissa, n'étant pas mangemort, avait été plus complexe. Les juges pensaient l'envoyer de même à Azkaban mais Hermione, qui connaissait son rôle joué dans la survie d'Harry, intercéda en sa faveur. L'accusée en fut quitte pour une interdiction d'utiliser la magie durant trois mois. Drago, lui, dut son acquittement à son jeune âge et à l'influence négative de son père sur son comportement. Harry et Ron, qui aurait pu apporter des renseignements utiles durant le procès des Malefoy, ne prirent pas la peine de se présenter, préférant chasser les mangemorts plutôt que de s'occuper de leur sort ensuite.

Les deux garçons aimaient d'ailleurs régulièrement raconter à Hermione comment ils avaient capturé Lucius dans son propre manoir quelques jours après la bataille de Poudlard. Ils en tiraient une fierté qu'Hermione trouvait vulgaire.

En revenant des toilettes, la jeune fille chercha du coin de l'œil la famille Malefoy, qu'elle ne trouva pas. "Ils ont dû partir" se dit-elle, déçue sans bien savoir pourquoi. Hermione retourna s'asseoir à coté de Ron sans aller lire son texte : elle n'en avait plus envie.

Le jeune sorcier était maintenant bien éveillé et tressautait sur sa chaise, alors que de nombreux élèves rendaient hommages à Rogue (Presque tous les serpentards désiraient dire un mot sur l'homme ayant redoré le blason de leur maison).

"Allez... Plus vite... marmonnait Ron

– Mais calme-toi, par la barbe de Merlin", lui dit finalement Hermione, exaspérée.

Le sorcier se renfrogna puis tourna la tête vers l'arrière de la salle, la porte de sortie, qu'il voyait comme une ouverture sur le paradis.

"Oh et puis merde, s'énerva-t-il d'un coup, Merlin lui-même serait mort d'ennui !"

Il se leva sous le regard outré d'Hermione et s'enfuit par l'allée centrale.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'extérieur, Ron Weasley huma l'air frais porté par cette douce soirée de printemps. "<em>Définitivement pas un temps pour écouter des serpentards palabrer<em>", pensait-il en regardant le ciel dénué de nuage. Son plan consistait maintenant à chercher Harry, qui devait sans doute se trouver chez lui. Ce dernier louait une petite maison à Pré-au-lard depuis trois semaines, non loin de la grande rue, où Ron venait régulièrement dormir quand il se disputait avec Hermione.

Son transplanage se déroula sans encombre et il atterrit en face de chez Harry. Il sortit le double des clefs de son sac et entra à l'intérieur. La maison ne possédait que trois pièces : une chambre, une salle de bain et un grand salon jouxtant une kitchenette. En son centre trônait un vieux canapé, en face duquel était placée une petite télévision que les deux amis utilisaient pour jouer à la console. Harry avait récupéré la vieille _Mega Drive _de son cousin Dursley lors de son dernier passage et avait apprivoisé la machine avec Ron depuis.

Le salon était éclairé et le jeune rouquin entendait depuis l'entrée la télévision grésiller. Il appela son ami, qui ne lui répondit pas, et découvrit Harry allongé sur le canapé, un léger filet de bave coulant depuis sa bouche grande ouverte.

"Tu dors ?" demanda innocemment Ron, avant de remarquer que son ami avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait fixer un point invisible au plafond.

"Eh, Harry !"

Ron lui secoua vigoureusement l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Harry de sa léthargie.

"Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? grommela le jeune home, l'esprit visiblement embrumé. Ah c'est toi Ron ; t'es chiant, j'étais avec mes parents...

– Tu m'as fait peur. Habituellement les gens ne dorment pas les yeux ouverts.

– Non mais je dormais pas", répondit Harry en se nettoyant la bouche.

Il pointa ensuite du doigt une boîte posée par terre, vide.

"Rêve éveillé, Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, lut Ron à haute voix. Mais la boutique a fermé, t'as eu ça où ?

– Chemin de traverse, ça faisait un moment que je voulais essayer."

Ron haussa les épaules et reposa la boîte par terre. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil autour de lui, rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite : toujours aussi vide.

"Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait décorer ? Ce serait plus sympa, non ?

– Sans doute, dit Harry (puis, après un moment de silence), Les Trois Balais ?

– Oh non, j'ai vu assez de gens pour aujourd'hui, lui répondit Ron, allons chez Alberforth plutôt."

Son ami acquiesça avant de chercher à tâtons les lunettes qu'il avait posées quelque part autour du canapé en s'allongeant. Ron les ramassa et lui tendit puis éteignit la télévision, geste qui, il y a quelques semaines, lui aurait pris dix bonnes minutes à exécuter.

* * *

><p>A Londres, où se déroulait la soirée en hommage à Severus Rogue, Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas que Ron se soit enfui. Elle était excédée par son comportement. Comment peut-on être si puéril ? Elle réfléchissait à la question en sirotant une flûte de champagne, près de la table faisant office de banquet.<p>

"Mademoiselle Granger ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick en s'approchant d'elle, appréciez-vous votre boisson ? Ce _champeinne_ vient de France, c'est la première fois que je bois quelque chose venant des moldus d'aussi excellent !

– Du cham-pagne, professeur, dit-elle d'un ton las en décollant les syllabes.

– Qu'importe, j'approuve !"

Hermione baissa les yeux pour observer le petit sorcier. Il semblait extrêmement joyeux.

"_Cela aurait bien fait rire Harry et Ron_" pensa-t-elle en souriant, avant de se renfrogner tout à coup à l'évocation de ces deux prénoms, même en son for intérieur. Flitwick, apercevant alors Minerva McGonagall dans la salle en fête, se déplaça dans sa direction, activant ses jambes courtaudes qui lui donnaient sa démarche chaloupée.

Soudainement, Hermione, qui envisageait de partir, vit Drago Malefoy traverser discrètement la foule dans sa direction. "_Sans doute veut-il manger quelque chose_", se dit-elle en regardant les montagnes de toasts disposées derrière elle. L'ex-mangemort arriva à son niveau et se mit dos à la table, comme elle. Il n'était qu'à un mètre, tout au plus. Hermione porta son verre à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance, n'envisageant pas une seconde engager la conversation avec le serpentard. Elle nota alors que sa flûte était vide et fronça les sourcils. S'était-elle déjà resservie une fois ?

Malefoy, qui venait de faire apparaître deux coupes de champagne comme par magie, lui en tendit alors une en la regardant dans les yeux :

"C'est ça que tu cherches, Granger ?"

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas et, après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, attrapa le verre.

"Je voulais te remercier, lui dit-il avant de goûter le liquide. Pour ma mère.

– Ta mère ? lâcha Hermione, tout en pensant "_oui, sa mère, espèce d'idiote, pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de répéter ?_"

– Oui, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion jusque-là, et je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas faire ça un jour, mais... Merci, Granger.

– Euh, de rien, s'entendit-elle dire.

– Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici", annonça-t-il, visiblement gêné.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et ses mèches blondes eurent tôt fait de disparaître à sa vue parmi la foule.

"_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ?_ se demandait-elle. _Pourquoi est-ce que je perds toujours mes moyens face à Malefoy ?_" Hermione avança à son tour dans la foule, avant de revenir poser sa flûte à moitié vide sur la table, pour repartir d'un pas plus assuré vers la sortie. Elle avait besoin d'air.

La cérémonie se déroulait dans une grande villa, semblable au manoir des Malefoy, mais en plein centre de Londres, que le ministre de la magie avait assurée aussi sûre que Poudlard en termes de discrétion. Hermione fit quelque pas sur le chemin de gravillons, observant les ombres déformées des grands pins flotter sur le gazon éclairé par la pleine lune.

"Une belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ?" entendit-elle derrière elle. La jeune fille, tirée de ses pensées, se retourna brusquement. Malefoy était appuyé contre le mur blanc, son verre de champagne toujours à la main.

"Oui" répondit-elle en regardant le ciel. Remus Lupin lui manqua tout à coup. Hermione repensa soudain au rôle joué par Drago Malefoy durant la guerre et sentit la colère monter telle la lave d'un volcan. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda, lentement :

"Il est mort, Greyback ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en faisant la moue. Peut-être à Azkaban, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Ça change, ça change... répéta-t-elle, ça change rien !"

Le jeune sorcier la regardait étrangement, l'air de dire "Où veux-tu en venir ?". Il entendait bien la voix d'Hermione gorgée d'émotions, mais ne voyait pas ses yeux emplis de larmes.

"Bonsoir, Malefoy."

Elle transplana.

* * *

><p>La Tête de Sanglier était devenu en quelques semaines le pub le plus mal fréquenté de tout Pré-au-lard. Toujours aussi miteux, tenu par un Alberforth Dumbledore qui préférait ne rien voir, on pouvait y trouver toute sorte de marchandises, mais surtout celle qu'on ne trouvait pas en magasin. Le professeur Slughorn tentait désespérément d'empêcher ses élèves d'échanger leurs économies contre les petites fioles de félix félicis qu'on pouvait y trouver, et qui, une fois sur deux, n'apportait que malchance.<br>Le ministère s'était depuis peu penché sur le cas de cet établissement, connu comme plaque tournante de tous les petits trafics à destination de Poudlard, mais la réputation du frère de Dumbledore dissuadait pour l'instant toute mesure de rétorsion.  
>Harry et Ron, eux, n'avaient que faire de toutes ces histoires. Ils gardaient un mauvais souvenir du ministère de la magie, quel que soit l'époque, et ne se préoccupait que de l'usage de la magie noire, pas de philtres d'amour frelatés.<p>

Ils étaient tous deux assis dans un coin de la salle principale, Harry face à sa Bièraubeurre, Ron à son thé, qu'il avait agrémenté d'un doigt de whisky Pur Feu. "Mon père boit souvent ça en rentrant du travail" avait-il dit à Harry, dubitatif. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir à la taverne. Alberforth leur avait indiqué que c'était souvent le cas, le dimanche soir.

"Ils ne semblent pas à première vue, mais beaucoup de mes clients ont un boulot", avait-il ajouté, comme si cela pouvait intéresser les deux adolescents.

Tandis qu'ils fixaient leurs boissons d'un air morne depuis dix bonnes minutes, Hermione se planta face à eux :

"On passe une bonne soirée ?" fit-elle sèchement. Ron, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, sursauta sur sa chaise et renversa un peu de son verre sur la table en bois, qui grésilla en absorbant le whisky.

"Salut, lui dit Harry

– Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton qui indiquait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main en direction de la troisième chaise avant de boire le fond de sa chope. Ron osa finalement ouvrir la bouche :

"C'était... c'était bien ?

– Super. Le professeur Flitwick était ivre, leur champagne était mauvais... Et Drago est venu me parler, répondit-elle, deux fois.

– Malefoy ? s'exclama Ron

– Tu connais un autre Drago ?

– Mais c'est un mangemort !

– Il a été acquitté figure-toi, et il venait me remercier pour avoir aidé sa mère durant son procès."

Harry était totalement silencieux, il ne semblait même pas entendre ses amis. Ron, lui, sentait une pique d'anxiété lui chatouiller l'estomac. Celle-ci se mua en colère quand il s'agit de répondre à Hermione.

"Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi tu as pris la peine de faire ça. Elle aurait été très bien à Azkaban, avec son enfoiré de mari ! Et son fils aussi, pourquoi pas !

– Elle a sauvé la vie d'Harry, Ron !

– On peut pas savoir dans quoi elle trempait, ça reste la femme d'un mangemort", persifla Ron.

Hermione sentait la fureur la gagner, si bien qu'elle préféra prendre sa respiration en regardant le sol poussiéreux pour tenter de se calmer. Elle n'y parvint qu'à grand peine :

"Tu es le sorcier le plus crétin de toute la Grande-Bretagne, Ron Weasley, et j'ai beau être ta petite amie, je ne pense pas t'arriver à la cheville dans ce domaine !"

Elle se leva aussitôt et sortit de la taverne sous le regard neutre d'Alberforth, qui nettoyait un verre à l'aide d'un torchon plus très blanc.

"Je vous ressers un truc, les gars ?

– Ouais, fit Ron, un whisky Pur Feu pour moi.

– Thé avec ?

– Non, tout seul."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione se réveilla ce lundi matin à 7 heures précises. Elle habitait depuis trois semaines dans un petit studio londonien loué à une sorcière travaillant comme elle au sein du Ministère de la magie. Cette dernière, Mme Whenits, habitait sur le palier d'en face et effectuait le même trajet qu'Hermione chaque matin entre leur immeuble et le ministère, bien que l'appartement de la sorcière soit relié au réseau de cheminée. Les deux femmes appréciaient cette promenade matinale. Elles utilisaient la cabine téléphonique servant d'entrée visiteur et ne se séparaient qu'une fois arrivées dans l'atrium, où Whenits partaient en direction du Département de la justice tandis qu'Hermione retrouvait son petit bureau au niveau 4. Au sein du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Hermione Granger travaillait sous les ordres de Monsieur Alphonso Quirrell, frère du fameux Quirinus Quirrell, l'homme qui avait failli la transformer en marmelade par l'intermédiaire d'un troll.

Elle avait actuellement la laborieuse tâche d'écrire de petites fiches sur diverses créatures magiques dont Quirrell pouvait se servir pour rafraîchir ses connaissances avant chaque dossier. En effet, le directeur devait son poste dans ce département à ses talents de diplomate, et aucunement à ses connaissances sur les êtres magiques. Hermione se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'était pas plutôt Directeur de la coopération magique internationale, mais Whenits lui avait expliqué un jour que l'affectation aux différents départements n'avait que rarement quelque chose à voir avec les compétences des sorciers. Tout était une question de relations et seule la réputation d'un sorcier lui permettait d'accéder aux postes les plus prestigieux. Dans le cas présent, le Directeur de la coopération internationale n'était inférieur qu'au Ministre de la magie lui même.

Hermione planchait sur un résumé du "Mode de vie et habitat des Acromentules", un énorme ouvrage traduit depuis l'espagnol, quand Quirrell entra sans frapper :

"Granger, où avez-vous mis votre rapport sur les araignées ?

– Les Acromentules, monsieur, rectifia-t-elle, la différence est... énorme, si je puis dire.

– Ce n'est pas un cours que je vous demande, mais un rapport. Voyez-vous la différence ?

– Je travaille dessus, monsieur. Les livres sont très mal traduits, je peux difficilement aller plus vite.

– Soit, mais dépêchez-vous tout de même; Poudlard ne cesse de m'envoyer des hiboux à propos d'une infestation, il me faut m'y déplacer en personne.

– Bien, je vais faire au mieux, annonça Hermione, quelque peu exaspérée par le ton qu'employait son supérieur.

– Je compte sur vous, Hermione, vous êtes ma meilleure alliée ici."

Il referma la porte sur ses mots tandis que la jeune fille soupirait. Elle avait demandé un poste dans ce département en espérant pouvoir défendre la cause des êtres magiques et mettre un terme à toutes les injustices qu'elle avait pu découvrir durant ses années à Poudlard : la condamnation de Buck, l'hippogriffe, l'expropriation des terres centaures, et surtout la maltraitance faite aux elfes de maisons. Finalement, elle passait ses journées à gratter du papier.

"On m'a dit que vous aimiez lire, mademoiselle Granger, lui avait dit Quirrell. Je pense que ce poste va vous plaire !"

Peu de temps avant la pause déjeuner, Hermione reçut une note de service venant de Cubert Fossecreth, l'un de ses supérieurs. Il désirait la voir dans son bureau. Hermione profita de cette occasion inespérée de quitter son trou et, cinq minutes plus tard, toquait à sa porte, sur laquelle était inscrit : _Cubert Fossecreth, Chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins, décoré du 3ème Ordre de Merlin_. Fossecreth l'invita à entrer et s'asseoir puis lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu une offre de candidature un peu particulière. Hermione fut surprise d'apprendre que c'était le Directeur du bureau des gobelins qui s'occupaient des recrutements dans le département. Elle en fit part à celui-ci.

"Oui mademoiselle Granger, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Vous comprenez bien qu'Alphonso a beaucoup de travail, il m'a toujours délégué cette tâche. De plus, cette candidature concerne un poste concernant le Bureau de liaison des gobelins."

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici mais préféra garder le silence, bien droite dans son fauteuil.

"Habituellement, je ne demande pas l'avis des employés avant d'embaucher quelqu'un, continua le sorcier, mais j'aime aussi veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de tension pouvant nuire à l'atmosphère de travail.

– Je comprends, monsieur Fossecreth, dit Hermione bien qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi les employés pouvaient la gêner, elle ne faisait que les croiser dans les couloirs.

– Jetez un œil au dossier devant vous," proposa doucement Fossecreth.

Hermione attrapa le dossier en question et l'ouvrit :

"Drago Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-elle en parcourant le curriculum vitae du jeune homme d'un œil distrait.

– Il est passé ce matin. Je cherche effectivement quelqu'un pour remplacer l'ancien chargé de relations, récemment parti à la retraite. Je ne sais pas comment Monsieur Malefoy l'a appris mais, après tout, sa verve naturelle ne pourra qu'être utile avec les gobelins."

Hermione ne savait que dire. L'idée de croiser Drago tous les jours la terrifiait, elle sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Qu'allaient dire Harry et Ron ? Elle n'était pas obligée de leur dire, et puis ce n'était pas si important : croiser Drago à Poudlard ne l'avait jamais particulièrement secouée. Enfin, si on oubliait les mains moites et le picotement dans sa nuque quand il lui jetait un regard.

"Cela vous pose un problème, mademoiselle Granger ? demanda Cubert Fossecreth en la fixant.

– Non non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, je... je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Monsieur Malefoy a changé.

– Sans doute : je me fie aux décisions du Tribunal de justice."

Fossecreth la remercia et lui signifia qu'elle pouvait regagner son poste. Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, réagit avec un temps de retard et sortit sans cérémonie.

"_Il a changé ?_ pensait-elle. _Mais qu'en sais-tu, bon sang, Hermione Granger ?_"

* * *

><p>"Tu te souviens de Brown, demanda Harry à Ron.<p>

– Emily ? A la Tête de Sanglier ?

– Oui, tu n'avais pas voulu lui acheter sa potion d'allégresse à trois gallions."

Ron ne regrettait pas sa décision : c'était quand même excessivement cher, surtout pour quelque chose dont on n'avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas dans le besoin comme l'avait été sa famille auparavant, mais avait gardé un certain point de vue sur la valeur des choses qu'Harry ne possédait pas, riche depuis ses 11ans.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un coup ?"

Harry eut un demi-sourire et lui montra la potion qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre :

"Je l'ai eue pour deux gallions". Puis il ajouta, en voyant l'air désapprobateur de Ron : "Quoi ? J'ai retrouvé Emily, un soir où tu n'étais pas là.

– Tu l'as _retrouvée _?

– Oui, bon, on goûte ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. Il venait de se réveiller et avait passé la nuit sur le canapé après avoir joué quelques heures à _Sonic _avec Harry, qui s'était pourtant réveillé plus tôt dans la matinée. Ron n'était même pas sûr que son ami ait dormi. Il signifia à Harry qu'il avait faim et se leva pour aller fouiller dans le frigo.

"Tu peux boire la moitié, dit-il, je finirai après avoir avalé un truc."

Ron trouva quelques tranches de jambon encore mangeables et du beurre, et regarda ensuite ce que contenaient les placards.

"On a plus de pain ?

– Je sais pas..." répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Ron finit par trouver deux vieux toasts grillés et glissa entre eux du jambon.

"Ça te dirait pas d'aller faire du Quidditch ?" lui demanda Harry, qui s'était approché. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres et tenait la potion d'allégresse. Ron lui attrapa la fiole des mains :

"Eh ! Mais t'as bu les trois quarts !

– Viens, on va faire du balai !

– Mais, on est que deux, et on n'a même pas de terrain, lui répondit Ron en avalant une gorgée de potion.

– C'est pas grave, on fait juste un tour. J'ai envie de voler !" s'exclama Harry.

Son ami finit la fiole et mordit dans son sandwich avant de répondre :

"Humpf... Chi tu veux...

– Je veux sentir le vent fouetter mes cheveux, lâcha Harry d'un air rêveur, avant de sauter dans le canapé comme un athlète olympique.

– C'est pas mauvais cette potion, ça change du polynectar. Je me demande avec quoi ils la font...

– On s'en fout !"

Le jeune sorcier se releva du canapé et sortit en trombe de la maison sous les yeux ébahis de Ron, puis lui cria : "Sors ! C'est une super journée pour voler !"

Son enthousiasme contagieux finit par toucher Ron, qui courut dans la chambre d'Harry récupérer son balai. Il était surexcité et empoigna son Brossdur en lâchant un petit rire.

Harry, à l'extérieur, souriait au ciel d'où tombait une fine pluie. Ron, en le voyant, lui demanda, hilare: "Tu prends pas ton balai, gros malin ?"

Son ami sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa vers le bâtiment :

"_Accio_ Eclair de Feu !" hurla-t-il. Son balai magique fracassa la vitre de la chambre et atterrit bien droit dans sa main gauche. Il enfourcha ensuite celui-ci et s'éleva furieusement vers les nuages, suivi non loin par Ron. L'effet de la potion d'allégresse semblait se faire sentir et la joie d'Harry grimpait en même temps que son Eclair de feu vers le ciel. Les deux garçons étaient couchés sur leur balai, la sensation de vitesse leur procurant une dose d'adrénaline euphorisante. Malgré leur altitude, aucun des deux n'avaient froid, ou peur, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avec leur balai. Ils profitaient du moment tel deux enfants dans un manège et virevoltaient entre les gouttes.

Harry, qui prenait de l'avance sur son ami, ralentit finalement :

"On devrait monter notre équipe de Quidditch !

– Quoi ? fit Ron, qui n'entendait que le vent hurler dans ses oreilles.

– Je ferais attrapeur, et toi gardien, continua Harry, on pourrait recruter des gens !

– Recruter des gens ? cria Ron

– T'en penses quoi ? questionna son ami, en tournant la tête depuis son balai.

– De quoi tu p... Woh !"

Ron faillit chuter de son Brossdur en recevant une rafale de côté. Il décida de réduire son altitude, suivi par Harry. Les deux amis filaient à présent, silencieux, au-dessus d'un lac et créaient une légère ondulation derrière eux.

Subitement, Ron freina avant de se stopper net, les pieds à dix centimètres de l'eau, tandis qu'Harry effectuait un looping parfait pour se retrouver à son niveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Si tu t'arrêtes parce que t'as vu le calmar géant, c'est peut-être pas le bon endroit !"

Ron ne répondit rien et pointa du doigt le bout du lac, où se dressait un immense château aux tuiles noires : l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

"Si McGonagall nous voit voler dans les zones protégées, énonça-t-il, elle aura vite fait de nous transformer en harengs pour nourrir le calmar !"

Harry sourit tristement en pensant à la directrice de Poudlard et proposa à Ron de rejoindre la côte.

Ils volaient plus lentement et, mouillés et refroidis, décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une combe pour se réchauffer autour d'un feu. Ron lança un sort d'imperméabilité que lui avait appris sa mère sur leurs vêtements en pensant qu'il aurait été judicieux de le faire en partant. Il était remarquable de constater que le feu, d'origine magique, pouvait brûler sous la pluie.

Harry, après s'être réchauffé les mains, hésita à reparler de son idée de Quidditch, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'avait répondu Ron, et encore moins sûr de vouloir monter une équipe, finalement. Ron, de son coté, fixait les flammes d'un air morne.

"Je me demande ce que fait Hermione" dit-il d'un coup.

Harry lui jeta un regard qui semblait dire : "Pourquoi ?" puis répondit : "En train de travailler, sans doute." Ron continua à fixer les flammes, comme si celles-ci pouvaient lui apporter une meilleure réponse.

Finalement, Harry brisa le silence en proposant de rentrer : il devait réparer la fenêtre avant qu'un lac ne se forme dans sa chambre.

"Ça t'ennuie si je rentre pas avec toi ? lui demanda Ron, faudrait que j'aille au Terrier, mes parents m'ont demandé de vérifier le courrier régulièrement." Harry lui signifia que ça ne posait pas de problème et tous deux enfourchèrent leur balai, après avoir mis un terme au sortilège de pierre incandescente.

* * *

><p>Un après-midi entier, Hermione avait tenté de finir ce résumé pour monsieur Quirrell, mais rien à faire, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment, son esprit ne faisant que divaguer. Dans sa tête prenait alternativement place Ron, Harry, Drago, Ron encore, puis Drago de nouveau, puis Ron... Hermione était allée jusqu'à se demander ce qu'en auraient pensé ses parents. Cette idée lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux et, après ça, elle était parvenue à placer des Acromentules à la place des garçons dans son cerveau en ébullition pendant une trentaine de minutes. A 17 heures 30, la jeune fille rentra chez elle sans avoir terminé son travail. Elle passa rapidement devant le bureau d'Alphonso Quirrell : c'était la première fois en trois semaines qu'elle quittait le ministère avant son directeur.<p>

Le lendemain matin, elle marchait aux côtés de Mme Whenits dans les rues de Londres tandis que cette dernière essayait de faire la conversation à une Hermionne levée du mauvais pied.

"Tu as reçu ton invitation pour le gala ?

– Le gala ? répéta Hermione

– Oui, une soirée organisée par le Ministère. Tous les membres de l'Ordre de Merlin sont conviés. Tu as bien été décorée, non ?

– Euh, oui, oui."

Hermione ne comprenait pas comment sa voisine, qui n'avait pas reçu la médaille, était au courant alors qu'elle-même ne l'était pas. Mme Whenits, comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, lui dit en souriant : "Monsieur Seabed, qui travaille à mon étage, en a reçu une."

Hermione n'osa pas lui demander qui était ce monsieur et lui rendit son sourire. Peut-être recevrait-elle son invitation aujourd'hui. A moins qu'elle ne l'ai ratée en partant plus tôt hier soir ? Elle avait tout à coup très envie d'arriver au ministère.

Arrivée dans son bureau, Hermione se jeta sur la pile de courriers et de notes qu'elle avait reçue pendant son absence. Il y avait des magazines de sorcellerie auxquels elle était abonnée, un courrier informatif du Ministère sur les nouvelles normes de sécurité dans l'atrium, une note de lui demandant où elle avait mis son rapport et une enveloppe cachetée portant le sceau de l'Ordre de Merlin. Hermione sourit de soulagement. Avant de sortir la carte d'invitation, elle se demanda pourquoi l'idée de cette soirée lui procurait autant de stress, surtout que la dernière réception ne s'était pas si bien passée, objectivement. Hermione, en y repensant, se souvint alors que Drago n'appartenait pas à l'Ordre de Merlin, et son sourire tomba aussitôt.

"Oh, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il soit là ou pas après tout, se dit-elle à mi-voix, et puis je suis pas obligée d'y aller, ça va sans doute être ennuyeux."

Elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de lire l'invitation mais se dit qu'il faudrait quand même qu'elle prévienne Ron, qui n'aurait sans doute pas pris le temps de lire la lettre. La jeune fille marqua un temps de pause dans ses réflexions : "Ron est-il invité au moins ?" Sa disparition lors de la soirée d'hommage à Rogue n'était pas passé inaperçue. Hermione ouvrit la carte d'invitation :

_Kingsley Shacklebolt et tous les représentants du grand Ordre de Merlin ont l'honneur de vous convier, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, à un dîner de gala. Nous y célébrerons le bicentenaire de la création de l'Ordre. La réception se tiendra au château de Poudlard, le jeudi 21 juin à partir de 19 heures. Tenue de soirée exigée._

"_Poudlard ?_ pensa Hermione en relevant la tête, _ce serait agréable d'y retourner pour une soirée._"

Elle regarda encore la carte et lut une phrase qui lui avait échappée, écrite en plus petit tout en bas :

_Cette invitation est nécessaire à la personne susnommée pour entrer, accompagnée de la cavalière ou du cavalier de son choix._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Il était midi dix quand Hermione sortit de son bureau pour prendre sa pause déjeuner. Elle marchait dans le couloir principal du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et se retournait souvent, à l'affût de la moindre mèche blonde. Hermione savait que le jeune serpentard avait rejoint les rangs du Bureau de liaison des gobelins le matin même et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois. Arrivée à la cantine du ministère, Hermione repéra Mme Whenits assise à une table. Elle la rejoint et un elfe de maison vint lui apporter un plateau avec son repas.

"Merci, lui sourit Hermione.

– Je crois que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à remercier les elfes, remarqua sa voisine.

– C'est d'une tristesse...

– Ils ne sont pas malheureux ici, tu sais."

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, Whenits décida de changer de sujet :

"Alors, tu as reçu ton invitation ?

– Oh, oui. Mais je ne sais pas si j'irai.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna la sorcière.

– Il faut y aller avec un cavalier et je ne sais qui m'accompagnerait."

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues après avoir parlé, elle ne comprenait pas sa franchise soudaine. Mme Whenits semblait amusée. C'était une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'années autour de laquelle beaucoup d'hommes gravitaient, attirés par son charme et son ascension fulgurante au sein du Département de la justice. C'était une sorcière brillante. Elle jeta un regard taquin à Hermione :

"Il me semblait t'avoir vue avec un jeune sorcier très célèbre il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça...

– Très célèbre ?

– Oui, et tout aussi roux que célèbre.

– Ron ? fit Hermione, toujours surprise qu'on associe célébrité avec Ron Weasley.

– Sans doute, j'ai un peu de mal avec les prénoms, je suis désolée si tu me l'as déjà dit.

– Ça ne fait rien. Mais je ne pense pas que Ron ait envie d'aller à cette soirée, il n'apprécie guère l'Ordre de Merlin.

– Il me semblait pourtant avoir été présente quand on lui a remis sa médaille..."

Les deux sorcières furent interrompues dans leur conversation par M. Down, un sorcier grand et massif, qui travaillait comme tireur d'élite à la Brigade de police magique :

"Mademoiselle Whenits ! Cette place est libre ?"

Il pointait du doigt une chaise à côté d'Hermione, et la sorcière, bienveillante, lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

– Bonjour, répondit-elle en jetant un regard interrogateur à sa voisine."

Cette dernière lui sourit en retour et regarda d'un air amusé Down qui sortait un carton d'invitation pour le gala de jeudi soir de sa poche.

"Vous voudrez venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Whenits en montrant la ligne indiquant la possibilité d'être accompagné.

– C'est très gentil à vous de me le proposer, Tim, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire peiné, mais j'y vais déjà avec monsieur Seabed; une prochaine fois peut-être ?

– Ah ! Ce salop de Seabed, rit M. Down, j'aurais dû m'en douter."

Whenits sourit avec lui puis le présenta à Hermione, qui était perdue depuis le début. Le grand sorcier ne semblait pas gêné par le refus de Mme Whenits et s'exprimait d'une voix forte et assurée :

"Alors comme ça, t'es au Département des créatures ?"

Il avait adopté le tutoiement naturellement, comme s'il s'adressait à une petite fille.

"Oui, sous la direction de monsieur Quirrell.

– Je l'aime pas trop ce bonhomme-là, lâcha Down, et j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait recruté un Malefoy récemment. Ce département devient un vrai repère d'escrocs, tu ferais mieux de demander une mutation au plus vite, c'est moi qui t'le dis."

Hermione sentit une vague de colère monter en elle et pinça les lèvres pour ne pas incendier le grand gaillard. C'est Mme Whenits qui répondit à sa place :

"Alphonso Quirrell n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher, vous le savez très bien, monsieur Down. Quant à Drago Malefoy, j'ai moi-même assisté à son procès qui a, je vous le rappelle, débouché sur un acquittement.

– Pardon, je voulais pas mettre en doute vos compétences, s'excusa le sorcier, mais enfin, on ne fait pas du lait avec les loups, c'est moi qui vous l'dis."

Hermione roula des yeux, déjà exaspérée, et sa voisine s'empressa de mettre un terme à la conversation, prétextant l'heure tardive. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent ensemble dans l'atrium.

"Bon, je vais rejoindre mon bureau, annonça Whenits, on se retrouve ce soir pour rentrer ? Je termine à 18 heures aujourd'hui.

– D'accord, fit Hermione, toujours agacée par la discussion à table.

– Tu sais, monsieur Down n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu... Disons que c'est une déformation professionnelle; il ne connaît sans doute pas Malefoy aussi bien que toi.

– Je...Drago ? Je ne le connais pas vraiment, enfin je crois pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Tu as passé six ans à Poudlard avec lui quand même, lui dit la sorcière en riant.

– Ah, oui, oui, c'est vrai, bredouilla Hermione, embarrassée."

Mme Whenits la regarda avec tendresse : Hermione avait souvent le sentiment que sa voisine pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Peut-être le pouvait-elle vraiment à vrai dire, la jeune fille n'était pas une professionnelle de l'occlumentie.

"A propos de cette histoire de cavalier, ne te prends pas trop la tête, ce n'est pas très important tu sais." Hermione acquiesça et sa voisine ajouta : "Mais si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas."

Elle s'éloigna ensuite avec un clin d'œil et partit vers un ascenseur.

Hermione avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à Ron et s'y pencha dès son retour dans son bureau :

_Ron,_

_As-tu reçu ton invitation pour le dîner-gala du bicentenaire de l'Ordre de Merlin ?_

_Si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que c'est jeudi soir à Poudlard, et que j'aimerais bien que nous y allions ensemble. J'espère que tu penses à lire ton courrier, sans quoi je serais encore obligée de faire irruption dans vos soirées entre garçons._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

Elle posta la lettre dans le service interne du ministère, d'où cette dernière fut téléportée au Service de liaison par chouette, qui servait initialement à envoyer des messages officiels. Ils n'étaient cependant pas très regardants et Hermione ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir si sa lettre serait bien envoyée.

La jeune fille avait eu du mal à contenir sa colère en écrivant la lettre, elle ne comprenait pas que Ron n'ait pas essayé de la contacter depuis dimanche soir après son comportement pitoyable.

Hermione soupira avant de se replonger dans son rapport sur les Acromentules : Quirrell finirait par réellement s'énerver si elle ne le terminait pas très vite.

La réponse de Ron apparut une heure plus tard dans le bac qui servait de boîte aux lettres à la jeune sorcière. Le système interne de répartition du courrier était très efficace et fonctionnait grâce à un réseau de boîtes reliées entre les bureaux et le Service de liaison par chouette, un peu à la manière des armoires à disparaître, mais en plus petit.

Hermione ne s'empressa pas de lire la lettre et préféra respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas s'énerver, quelle que soit la réponse.

_Hermione,_

_Je n'ai pas reçu cette invitation, mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai nulle envie d'aller à leur satanée fête sans doute profondément ennuyeuse._

_Que dirais-tu d'aller plutôt manger quelque chose tous les deux aux Trois Balais jeudi soir ?_

_Je serais heureux de te voir vite,_

_Ron._

"Aux Trois Balais ? C'est ta nouvelle maison, peut-être ! Par Merlin !" s'écria Hermione, seule dans son bureau. Elle était furieuse de la façon dont il avait refusé sa proposition. Qu'il ne veuille pas y aller ne la gênait pas vraiment, mais qu'il n'envisage pas une seconde que ça lui fasse plaisir la décevait énormément. Elle attrapa une feuille blanche et entreprit d'écrire sa réponse. Sa plume crissait sur le papier quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Hermione cacha précipitamment sa lettre sous un livre et invita la personne à entrer, qu'elle supposait être Quirrell.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Drago Malefoy passa la moitié de son corps :

"Je ne te dérange pas ?"

Hermione, surprise, ne parvint pas à lui répondre à temps et le jeune homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, tu as l'air agitée.

– Ah, oh, non mais c'est juste que, euh, j'ai beaucoup de travail, bafouilla-t-elle.

– Ma présence doit te surprendre, je ne t'avais pas prévenue que je comptais postuler au ministère.

– Cubert Fossecreth m'avait dit que tu posais ta candidature, précisa-t-elle en se demandant encore pourquoi il avait postulé ici.

– Ça peut paraître surprenant, mais j'essaye d'avoir une vie normale. Ces derniers temps ont été assez difficiles.

– Je peux le comprendre, moi aussi j'essaye, dit Hermione en regardant le tome sur les Acromentules, sous lequel était cachée sa lettre à Ron.

– C'est intéressant ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Drago, qui avait suivi son regard.

– Ah oui, beaucoup, j'apprends tous les jours de nouvelles choses sur différentes créatures; il y a beaucoup de choses passionnantes à savoir sur les animaux magiques.

– Non, mais vraiment ? sourit le jeune homme."

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt, le regarda dans les yeux et éclata de rire :

"Non, c'est incroyablement chiant ! Et avec ce Quirrell sur le dos toute la journée, qui va jusqu'à confondre les hippogriffes et les centaures, j'ai l'impression de retourner en première année à Poudlard !"

Drago rit à son tour et s'exclama :

"Je vois que tu n'as pas eu affaire aux gobelins ! Crois-moi, j'envie ta place, Granger !"

Il hésita un instant avant de se corriger : "Hermione, je veux dire.

– Tu n'appelles plus les gens par leur nom de famille ? questionna la jeune sorcière, qui ne savait que penser du jeune homme en face d'elle.

– Non, j'essaye d'arrêter, c'est stupide.

– C'est bien, tu t'en rends compte après 7 ans, le taquina Hermione.

– Oui, sourit-il, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la bataille de Poudlard et la condamnation de mon père. Je crois que même lui, qui m'avait toujours paru si fier et sûr de lui, regrettait son comportement passé."

Hermione ne disait rien, ne voulant pas le couper dans sa déclaration.

"Peut-être que j'ai tort, je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis qu'il a été envoyé à... Enfin, j'aime penser qu'il aurait voulu changer."

Elle le regardait toujours en silence, ne trouvant définitivement rien d'intelligent à dire. Drago se secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve : "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, c'est idiot.

– Mais non, pas du tout, non, dit Hermione.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je n'imaginais pas retrouver la première de la classe dans un petit bureau au fond de ce département très, très intéressant..."

Avant que la jeune sorcière n'ait pu répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alphonso Quirrell pénétra dans la pièce comme une tornade :

"Ce rapport, Granger !

– Bonjour, monsieur Quirrell, lâcha Drago nonchalamment.

– Oh, monsieur Malefoy, fit le directeur, un ton plus bas. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

– Je suis venu voir ma collègue pour une question d'ordre théorique. C'est autorisé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Drago semblait la seule personne à l'aise dans ce bureau, entre Hermione qui imaginait diverses excuses pour expliquer le retard dans la production du rapport et Quirrell qui ne savait pas encore comment l'on s'adressait à un Malefoy sous ses ordres (généralement, c'était eux qui donnaient les ordres). Finalement, ce dernier décida que les temps avaient changé et que c'était lui le chef, ici :

"Bon, j'ai besoin de ce rapport ce soir. Je me fiche du temps que vous y passerez, je vais à Poudlard demain matin. Et vous, Malefoy, vous retournez dans votre bureau et vous vous remettez au travail !

– Monsieur Fossecreth n'a pas besoin de mes services cet après-midi, j'allais rentrer chez moi.

– Eh bien, disons que _moi_ j'ai besoin de vos services. Vous resterez ici avec mademoiselle Granger pour l'aider !"

Drago regarda Hermione et haussa les épaules en souriant, tandis que cette dernière sentait comme un étau se resserrer sur son cœur agité.

"Bon, en quoi ça consiste, exactement ?" demanda le serpentard.

La jeune sorcière ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui tendre ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à écrire, pendant qu'elle faisait glisser "Mode de vie et habitat des Acromentules" vers le bord du bureau devant elle pour récupérer discrètement la lettre, la glisser ensuite dans un tiroir et se replonger plus sérieusement dans son travail.

* * *

><p>Ron avait bien fait de rentrer vérifier le courrier au Terrier, sans quoi il aurait manqué la lettre d'Hermione. Il avait répondu rapidement, sans vraiment réfléchir; peut-être l'avait-il vexé, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas revivre la soirée de dimanche soir. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une heure, Ron décida de retrouver Harry pour lui demander conseil. Il repasserait plus tard pour voir si Hermione lui avait répondu.<p>

Harry était en train de signer des autographes aux Trois Balais quand son ami le retrouva.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?

– Sarah, monsieur Potter", lui répondit une jeune fille, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Elle était entourée de deux autres fans qui semblaient avoir eu elles aussi leurs dédicaces.

"Et voilà pour toi," fit Harry en lui rendant le petit carnet sur lequel il venait de signer.

Apercevant Ron, il l'enjoignit à se joindre à lui d'un geste de la main. Il proposa ensuite aux filles un autographe de son ami, mais les trois gamines préférèrent s'enfuir pour aller retrouver leurs copines et raconter leur rencontre avec Harry Potter. Fut un temps où cela aurait vexé Ron, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui, et puis ils les trouvaient quand même de plus en plus jeunes.

"Bièraubeurre ? proposa Harry en se levant.

– Ca m'va", répondit-il machinalement.

Harry revint avec deux chopes mousseuses et en fit glisser une vers son ami morose.

"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la pêche aujourd'hui ! Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller rendre visite à Neville un de ces quatre.

– Ouais, pourquoi pas, lui dit Ron.

– T'as pas l'air bien toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Alors qu'il allait répondre, deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années s'approchèrent de leur table pour interpeller Harry : "T'es Harry Potter ?" demanda l'un d'eux. Le sorcier acquiesça et le garçon qui avait posé la question se tourna vers son compère pour lui dire : "Tu vois ! J'te l'avais dis" avant de se retourner vers Harry : "C'est vrai que t'as attrapé ton premier vif d'or en l'avalant ? On jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor avec mon pote l'année dernière, on est des grands fans !

– C'est vrai," répondit Harry en plongeant la main dans sa poche.

Il en ressortit le dit vif d'or, qui déploya ses ailes avant de faire quelques passes autour de la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier l'attrapa d'un geste sûr et le tint entre ses doigts :

"Je crois qu'on s'entend bien, lui et moi.

– C'est ouf !" s'exclama le deuxième jeune

Ron, à côté d'Harry, se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention :

"T'aurais pas un moment à me consacrer ?

– On s'en va ! firent les deux garçons en même temps, désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Á plus Harry ! Á plus Ron !"

Les deux sorciers les saluèrent et burent une gorgée de leur bièraubeurre.

"T'as vu, ils t'ont reconnu quand même, dit Harry à Ron.

– Comment ça, quand même ? Je suis autant célèbre que toi figure-toi !"

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Ron n'ajoute :

"Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas autant.

– Du coup, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant son ami.

– Ben, c'est Hermione, je sais pas trop comment faire la paix avec elle. C'est comme si on était jamais d'accord.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Ron sortit alors la lettre que lui avait envoyée Hermione et la tendit à son voisin.

"Encore ? s'exclama Harry après avoir lu. Mais ils n'arrêtent jamais de faire des soirées ?

– Malheureusement, non, lui sourit-il tristement.

– Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

– Ben que je voulais pas aller là-bas ! Je lui ai proposé de venir manger ici plutôt.

– D'accord, et elle a dit quoi ? questionna Harry en lui rendant la lettre.

– Elle m'a pas répondu."

Les deux garçons réfléchirent chacun de leur côté ce que ça impliquait pendant un instant. Harry finit par déclarer : "Elle est de plus en plus distante, je trouve ; ça doit bien faire deux semaines que je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé.

– Tu crois pas que c'est nous qui sommes trop distants ? suggéra Ron

– Je sais pas, on est tout le temps disponibles, on s'est pas enfermés dans un bureau au ministère.

– C'est pas faux.

– Tu sais quoi, je supporte de moins en moins toutes ces histoires autour de l'Ordre de Merlin ; on en entend parler partout ! Tout le monde veut en être, c'est ridicule, c'est juste le ministère qui félicite le ministère.

– Clairement, fit Ron, et en plus ils donnent leur médaille à n'importe qui. Qui voudrait la même distinction que ce mollusque de Lockart ?

– Ça t'a pas empêché de l'accepter, cette médaille... murmura Harry, qui avait mal digéré la décoration de Ron en même temps qu'Hermione comme deuxième classe de l'Ordre de Merlin.

– Elle a qu'à y aller toute seule, à sa fête," s'énerva Ron sans écouter ce que disait son ami.

Les deux sorciers finirent leur boisson en même temps et Harry regarda autour d'eux les autres tables. Il était 16 heures 30, la salle se remplissait rapidement.

"J'ai une idée, dit-il tout à coup, mais je préférerais t'en parler chez Alberforth, ou chez moi, mais j'ai rien à boire.

– Allons chez Alberforth."

Une fois à la Tête de Sanglier, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à une table semblable, avec un peu plus de crasse, et une nouvelle bièraubeurre agrémentée de vodka bulgare dont Alberforth leur avait vanté la qualité. Ron grimaça en prenant une gorgée.

"Alors, ton idée ? lança-t-il.

– On doit pas être les seuls que l'Ordre de Merlin ennuie profondément, non ?

– Ouais, sans doute, fit Ron, sans conviction, pour qu'Harry continue.

– C'est quand déjà leur gala ?

– Jeudi soir, lui dit-il en vérifiant sur la lettre.

– Ben j'me disais, pourquoi nous de notre côté, on n'organiserait pas une soirée jeudi ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le rapport sur les Acromentules terminé reposait sur le bureau d'Hermione, qui discutait maintenant avec Drago. Ils avaient travaillé efficacement et dans la bonne humeur, et la jeune fille se sentait vraiment en forme en cette fin de journée.

"Au fait, Hermione, lui dit-il à un moment, quelque chose me tracasse depuis le début de cet après-midi." La sorcière le regarda, un peu inquiète de ce qu'il allait dire.

"Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as parlé d'hippogriffes, ça m'a fait penser à celui d'Hagrid que j'avais fait condamner.

– Oh, fit-elle, surprise qu'il s'en souvienne.

– Je suis content qu'il se soit échappé."

Hermione lui sourit : Drago avait définitivement changé.

"Disons que c'est du passé, d'accord ?" lui proposa-t-elle. Le jeune homme, visiblement soulagé, enchaîna aussitôt :

"Hagrid est toujours à Poudlard, d'ailleurs ?

– Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle, joviale. Il est parti voyager en France.

– En France ? Il y a des créatures dangereuses ou bizarres, là-bas ?

– Cette fois, ce n'est pas une créature qu'il cherche."

Voyant que Malefoy ne comprenait pas, Hermione lui expliqua :

"Tu te souviens de madame Maxime, la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons ?

– La demi-géante ? Ah, je comprends... ricana Drago.

– Ne te moque pas !

– Enfin, ce n'est pas mon genre !"

Hermione rigola devant son air faussement outré; elle se sentait très légère, comme flottant dans une atmosphère irréelle. Ils auraient pu tous les deux apporter son rapport à monsieur Quirrell et rentrer chez eux mais, lui comme elle avaient trop peur de casser le fragile lien que cet après-midi avait commencé à tisser. Hermione, contrairement à son habitude, était affalée dans son fauteuil.

"Il me manque beaucoup, avoua-t-elle soudain.

– Qui ça ? demanda Drago, un peu trop précipitamment.

– Hagrid. Je suis sûre que s'il était là, il pourrait raisonner Harry et Ron, les remettre dans le droit chemin.

– Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

– Rien.

– Comment ça, rien ? dit-il, interloqué.

– Ben, rien. Enfin, j'en sais rien en fait. Pourquoi je te parle d'eux, moi ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

– Ca doit pas être simple d'être dans ta tête, fit-il, taquin.

– On va rendre le rapport ?"

Hermione se leva sans attendre sa réponse et attrapa son résumé avant de sortir. Drago la suivit sans protester, quoique manifestement déçu de devoir quitter l'endroit. Il garda sa contenance et lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Quirrell, qui s'avéra vide. Ils posèrent le document sur son bureau avant de rejoindre l'atrium.

"Je dois attendre Mme Whenits, ma voisine, elle ne devrait pas tarder, dit Hermione à Drago qui restait près d'elle.

– Très bien, chère collègue, on se voit demain alors.

– Oui, à demain."

Malefoy hésita un instant, puis lui fit un signe de la main et partit vers une cheminée, dans laquelle il disparut quelques secondes plus tard, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une volute de fumée verte.

* * *

><p>Bien loin de là, à Pré-au-lard, Ron et Harry cherchaient des idées pour leur contre-soirée de jeudi soir. Ron proposa de faire une liste des gens qu'ils pourraient inviter.<p>

"Luna, lança son ami.

– Elle a pas été décorée, Luna ?"

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

"Il me semble pas.

– Bon super, elle pourra surement venir.

– Par contre il faut la trouver pour l'inviter.

– Ah, ouais, c'est pas gagné. Bon, on verra, dit Ron. Sinon, y'a le professeur Slughorn et son gang.

– Ok, si on a vraiment pas mieux... grommela Harry.

– Et t'as un lieu pour recevoir tout le monde à part ça ?

– Ben, ça pourrait être ici ?"

Alberforth, qui suivait leur conversation d'une oreille, déclara :

"Ah non, ça, ça va pas être possible les gars, je suis fermé moi jeudi soir.

– Depuis quand tu fermes le jeudi soir ? fit Harry, surpris.

– C'est exceptionnel, je vais à la soirée à Poudlard là, le truc de l'Ordre.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, mais t'es décoré ?

– Oui, gamin. Y'a pas qu'Albus qu'a sa médaille. J'sais pas où j'l'ai foutue d'ailleurs...

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec les gens du ministère, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est gratuit, les gars. Le buffet, les boissons, tout est offert par le ministère. A mon âge, si on sait pas saisir les opportunités, on a rien compris...

– T'as bien raison, vieux !" lança un homme d'une table voisine, avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes sorciers :

"Moi en tout cas pour votre p'tite soirée j'suis partant, j'l'ai pas eu leur connerie de médaillon.

– Mais, vous êtes qui ?" questionna Ron.

Le sorcier qui leur faisait face portait une robe miteuse et n'avait plus un poil sur le crâne. Une barbe éparse et grisonnante lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

"Mes copains m'appellent Tailor, répondit-il avec un sourire auquel manquaient quelques dents. Ça fait un bout d'temps que j'fréquente c't'établissement, j'suis un chic type, Alberth' peut vous l'dire.

– Moi ce que je peux surtout dire, c'est que t'as bien de la chance que les gars du ministère te sois pas encore tombé dessus."

Tailor éclata de rire, rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux, puis cracha par terre et recommença à s'esclaffer.

"J't'ai déja dit d'arrêter de faire ça, le prévint Alberforth d'une voix dure, j'vais te faire laver le sol à la langue.

– Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, Tailor ? demanda Harry, pas le moins du monde impressionné par le personnage.

– T'as pas envie de savoir c'que j'fais, petit, répondit celui-ci.

– Je confirme... marmonna Ron en fixant sa chope.

– Alberth' ! Tu m'remets la même chose s'teuplaît !"

Ron regarda Harry qui buvait une gorgée de sa chope et se demanda si son ami envisageait sérieusement d'inviter ce Tailor à leur soirée. Après un long silence, Harry déclara :

"Bon, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est la liste de tous les sorciers ayant été décorés. Ce sera plus simple pour trier les gens.

– Oui, tout à fait, fit Ron, soulagé. Ou alors la liste de tous ceux invités à leur soirée.

– Ça revient au même, Ron.

– Oui, bon, la liste de tous ceux qui y vont, alors : peut-être que d'autres ne veulent pas y aller, comme nous.

– Ou alors, intervint Alberforth depuis son comptoir, vous arrêtez de faire les enfants et vous y allez aussi."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, tandis que Ron demandait au tavernier s'il avait déjà assisté à l'une de leurs réceptions.

"Sinon, j'ai une idée, annonça Harry. On fait passer le mot comme quoi Ron Weasley et Harry Potter organisent une soirée, enfin un dîner, jeudi soir et que tout le monde est invité. Pas de discrimination.

– On ferait ça où ?

– Chez moi ! On peut mettre les tables dans le jardin.

– Ça me semble une bonne idée, dit Ron en souriant, on pourrait acheter des feux d'artifices !

– On a qu'à coller des affiches dans tout Pré-au-Lard dès demain," proposa Harry.

Ron approuva et les deux sorciers levèrent leurs chopes presque vides en l'air, avant de les faire tinter entre elles.

"Á la soirée de l'année !" s'exclama Ron avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de sa boisson.

* * *

><p>Á Londres, pendant ce temps, Hermione Granger racontait sa journée à Whenits. Elle lui fit part de son embarras vis-à-vis de Ron, dont la pensée avait mis un terme à sa bonne humeur.<p>

"Donc, c'est toujours ton petit copain, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, enfin je crois, on a du mal à discuter en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour m'agacer.

– Tu sais Hermione, si tu ne l'aimes plus, ce n'est pas grave, et puis vous êtes jeunes.

– Non mais je... Je tiens beaucoup à lui, lâcha Hermione, là n'est pas la question."

Les deux femmes marchèrent un peu en silence, avant que la plus jeune des deux ne s'exclame :

"Oh, non ! J'ai oublié de lui répondre finalement !

– Ce n'est rien, lui répondit son amie en s'arrêtant de marcher, c'est bien de se faire désirer aussi. Tu pourras lui répondre ce soir, je te prêterai ma chouette.

– Oui, c'est gentil, fit Hermione, rassérénée.

– Ou sinon va le voir directement; une discussion de vive voix, c'est souvent le mieux.

– Une lettre, ce sera bien."

Hermione n'avait nullement envie de revivre la scène de dimanche à la Tête de Sanglier. Ce soir-là, elle avait pleuré longtemps, seule contre son oreiller, avant de s'endormir.

En rentrant chez elle, elle se mit directement à l'écriture de la lettre.

_Ron,_

_Je suis désolée de devoir insister, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à ce dîner. Encore une fois, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour m'accompagner et nous pourrions manger ensemble aux Trois Balais vendredi._

_Ta chère Hermione._

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus satinée. Hermione se demanda ensuite si Neville avait trouvé une cavalière. Il était assez mal vu de venir non accompagnée aux dîners de sorciers, à moins d'être veuve, et encore, que depuis peu de temps. Peut-être que si elle faisait passer Ron pour mort... La jeune fille se secoua la tête pour faire sortir ces idées farfelues et alla porter sa lettre à Mme Whenits, qui la confia aussitôt à sa chouette.

"J'espère que tu as été gentille avec lui, fit-elle en souriant, les garçons c'est comme les chats, il faut les caresser dans le sens du poil."

Hermione réfléchit à cette phrase en retournant dans son studio où Pattenrond l'accueillit en miaulant sauvagement.

"Tu as faim, c'est ça hein ?" Elle remplit sa gamelle de croquettes avant de dire à son chat :

"Ron, lui au moins, il se nourrit tout seul."

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 11 heures, Harry et Ron se réveillèrent. Ils s'étaient effondrés dans le salon, Ron sur le canapé et Harry par terre. Ce dernier fut le premier à se mettre en position assise.<p>

"J'ai un de ces mal de dos... fit-il en s'étirant.

– J'ai un de ces mal de crâne", grimaça Ron, toujours allongé.

Harry trouva sa baguette qui avait roulée sous le canapé et la pointa dans la direction d'un vers qui traînait sur la table basse.

"_Aguamenti_ !" Il but l'eau ainsi apparue d'un trait et réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, avant de se tourner vers Ron en lui donnant un verre plein :

"Dis-moi, Fred et Georges avaient pas inventé un sort contre la gueule de bois ?

– Ouais, répondit Ron en suçotant l'eau que lui avait offert son ami, mais c'est avant de boire qu'il faut le lancer."

Harry soupira avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur le parquet.

"On a terminé l'affiche, hier soir ? questionna-t-il.

– J'sais pas..."

Ron, nauséeux, jeta un regard autour de lui et aperçut une feuille sur la table basse.

"C'est pas ça ? dit-il en la prenant à la main. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley vous invite, jeudi soir, à la Soirée du Désordre; ah ! Je me souviens de ça, c'est moi qui ai trouvé la formulation."

Fier de lui, Ron se remit à lire : "Cela se passera chez Harry, et tout le monde peut venir, petit ou grand, elfe libre ou de maison, tous les habitants de la terre sont invités, et surtout ceux avec des gros nichons."

Le jeune sorcier marqua un temps d'arrêt et se releva sur un coude pour regarder Harry :

"On a vraiment écrit ça ?

– Tu viens de le lire, Ron, pourquoi tu me demandes ça, marmonna le garçon allongé. Mais je me rappelle que ça aussi, c'était ton idée."

Ron Weasley lâcha la feuille, s'effondra sur le canapé, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Je crois que je vais rester ici toute ma vie, Harry.

– Pourquoi ? On a rien affiché, encore.

– Mais non, mais rien à voir, je peux juste pas me lever, expliqua Ron, c'est comme si tout Durmstrang dansait la java dans mon ventre."

Surpris par le ton désespéré de son ami, Harry éclata de rire avant de rouler sur lui-même, pris d'un monstrueux fou rire qu'il communiqua ensuite à Ron, tressautant sur son canapé.

* * *

><p>En cette fin de matinée, Hermione avait terminé de ranger son bureau. Les stylos éparpillés avaient retrouvé leur trousse, les feuilles leur tiroir et les ouvrage traitant d'acromentules la bibliothèque ministerielle. Elle avait emprunté à la place un livre sur l'histoire des elfes de maisons, qu'elle feuilletait distraitement. Il était plus simple de ranger son environnement de travail que ses sentiments. Ron n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre et Hermione envisageait sérieusement d'envoyer une chouette à Neville pour l'inviter à l'accompagner au gala.<p>

Á midi moins le quart, Drago Malefoy vint toquer à sa porte pour lui proposer d'aller manger avec lui au Chaudron baveur. Elle se retint de sourire mais ne refusa pas, et sortit avec lui du département.

"Tu as de la poudre de cheminette ? demanda-t-il une fois dans l'ascenseur. J'ai laissé la mienne dans mon bureau.

– Pour quoi faire ? On peut y aller à pieds, ce n'est pas très loin, dit-elle en essayant d'adopter la voix la plus neutre possible, collée à lui et son parfum suave.

– Marcher ?" fit Drago en la regardant, réellement surpris.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle n'allait pas insister. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'atrium et Malefoy se retourna vers elle :

"Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Mais tu me montres le chemin."

La jeune sorcière sourit et lui attrapa le bras pour le guider vers la sortie visiteurs et Drago se laissa faire, même s'il aurait pu sans problème la trouver seul.

* * *

><p>Neville Londubat et le professeur McGonagall déambulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard en discutant des préparatifs pour le dîner gala du lendemain soir. Le château était toujours partiellement en ruines et Minerva était ennuyée à l'idée de ne pouvoir recevoir les invités dans la grande salle. Neville était à Poudlard depuis une semaine et supervisait la mise en place des nouveaux sortilèges extérieurs, qui permettraient à l'école de se défendre en cas d'attaque frontale ou d'avertir les professeurs si quelqu'un s'introduisait dans l'enceinte de l'université.<p>

"Hermione m'avait dit une fois que la grande salle se réparait toute seule, dit Neville Londubat.

– Oui, c'est exact, lui répondit la directrice, cependant, les dégâts ont été trop importants et la magie de la grande salle n'est malheureusement pas assez puissante. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais engagé une entreprise de reconstruction magique conseillée par monsieur Seabed, du ministère. Ils m'avaient promis de terminer les travaux avant jeudi soir : on a pu voir le résultat, les murs sont encore à moitié défoncés."

McGonagall marqua une pause, puis lâcha : "Une vraie bande d'incompétents."

De son côté, Neville avait bien avancé et le professeur Flitwick, qui coordonnait la mise en place des nouveaux sortilèges intérieurs et extérieurs, était très content de lui. Une équipe de quatre sorciers du ministère travaillait sous ses ordres; Neville n'aurait jamais pensé un jour diriger des sorciers plus vieux que lui, et aussi plus compétents en matière de sortilèges. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi on lui avait confié cette tâche, mais en était extrêmement fier.

"Nous pourrions toujours planter de grandes tentes dans le parc, proposa-t-il.

– En espérant que monsieur Quirrell soit moins inutile et nous ait débarrassé de nos amies les Acromentules qui, je vous le rappelle, pullulent dans ledit parc."

Les deux sorciers marchèrent jusqu'à la cour intérieure du château, où les attendait Flitwick.

"Minerva !

– Qu'y a-t-il, Filius ?

– Les gobelins refusent de nous prêter les 20 000 gallions dont nous avons besoin pour terminer les réparations, expliqua-t-il, une lettre froissée à la main. Ils jugent l'avancée des travaux insuffisante et pensent qu'on ne les remboursera jamais.

– Et comment veulent-ils qu'on finisse les travaux sans argent ? Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin, je ne fais pas sortir les châteaux du sol ! s'emporta Minerva, le Ministère nous a déjà coupé les fonds la semaine dernière parce qu'on "dilapidait" l'argent."

La directrice de Poudlard réajusta ses lunettes avant de déclarer, plus doucement :

"Bon, je vais envoyer une lettre à Fossecreth pour voir ce qu'il peut faire avec les gobelins, et une autre à Seabed parce que c'est quand même un peu à cause de lui que nous sommes dans cette situation."

Elle partit immédiatement vers son bureau, à l'intérieur du château.

"Qui est monsieur Seabed ? demanda Neville à Flitwick.

– Il est directeur du pôle finance et trésorerie du ministère, c'est un homme très influent. Et il est presque aussi petit que moi, ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

– C'est étrange que je n'aie jamais entendu parler de lui.

– Oh, c'est quelqu'un de très discret, il se déplace rarement en dehors du ministère et cela fait des années qu'il est à son poste. Il l'était toujours pendant la guerre."

Devant l'air surpris de Neville, Flitwick s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Attention, il n'a absolument rien d'un mage noir, il a détourné de grosses sommes d'argents pour la résistance l'année dernière."

– Vous semblez bien le connaître, nota le jeune homme.

– J'ai effectué ma scolarité à Poudlard avec lui, et nous étions de proches amis, bien qu'il soit serpentard et moi à Serdaigle."

Neville sourit sans rien dire, peu sûr de vouloir tout apprendre de la jeunesse de son ancien professeur en cette belle journée de printemps.

"Enfin, vous m'excuserez monsieur Londubat, mais il reste beaucoup à faire. Nous nous verrons demain pour les festivités ?

– Bien sûr, professeur Flitwick."

Après avoir observé un court instant la démarche courtaude de ce dernier, Neville fonça à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il espérait retrouver Luna dans la salle sur demande, où elle passait souvent l'après-midi, à faire Merlin seul sait quoi. Son père avait été engagé comme rédacteur en chef de la gazette du sorcier et ne disposait que de peu de temps à lui accorder pendant la journée.

C'est Neville qui avait demandé auprès de McGonagall l'autorisation pour la jeune fille d'arpenter l'école malgré les travaux. Il avait joué pour cela sur le caractère un peu spécial de Luna et la solitude qu'elle devait ressentir chez elle. Il avait obtenu gain de cause tel un avocat mais était secrètement heureux de la savoir non loin de lui quand il travaillait au château.

* * *

><p>Pour le retour du Chaudron Baveur, Hermione décida de faire découvrir à Drago une invention moldue : le métro. Elle avait eu peur, en proposant, que son côté "sang-pur" remonte, qu'il refuse, qu'il la regarde avec mépris et peut-être même la traite de sang-de-bourbe. Mais au final, rien de tout ça n'était arrivé et elle avait même eu un fou rire mémorable en descendant dans le souterrain, quand Drago avait tenté de prendre l'escalator à l'envers en pensant que ceux-ci changeraient de sens à son contact.<p>

Ils faillirent ensuite manquer leur arrêt et partir plus loin qu'ils n'auraient dû mais Hermione réagit au moment où les portes allaient se refermer et sauta à l'extérieur en tirant le jeune garçon par la main.

Une fois arrivés au Ministère, les deux sorciers rejoignirent leurs bureaux respectifs sans encombre malgré leur léger retard. Hermione s'affala dans son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise tandis que Drago découvrait une note de son supérieur lui ordonnant de le retrouver à Gringotts en vitesse.

Celui-ci récupéra la poudre de cheminette et sortit immédiatement. Alors qu'il allait prendre l'ascenseur, Malefoy revint sur ses pas pour taper à la porte d'Hermione Granger.

"Tu veux venir voir les gobelins ? demanda-t-il en entrant, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Mais, je, euh... J'ai du travail, répondit-elle en se redressant sur son siège.

– Ça, c'est un mensonge; je suis certain que Quirrell ne t'a rien demandé avant de partir à Poudlard.

– Mais je ne suis pas du bureau de liaison, moi, tenta timidement la jeune fille.

– Arrête de te trouver des excuses, Hermione, lui dit Drago, on dira que tu m'aides sur des questions théoriques."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle aimait bien quand il l'appelait Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Hermione,_

_Moi et Harry organisons une soirée demain soir, on invitera tout le monde et pas que ceux appartenant à l'Ordre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à ces dîners. Et qu'entends-tu exactement par "accompagner" ?_

_P.S : Tu es bien sûr invitée chez Harry, pour la soirée du Désordre !_

_Bisous,_

_Ron_

Le jeune sorcier était rentré chez lui en milieu d'après-midi. Il avait fait le voyage en balai, incapable de transplaner à cause de sa nausée, et avait découvert la lettre d'Hermione. Il y avait répondu immédiatement et attachait à présent l'enveloppe à l'adresse du Ministère contre la patte de son vieil hibou, Errol. Il le poussa vers la sortie mais la pauvre chouette lapone ne réussit qu'à planer jusqu'au buisson le plus proche, dans lequel elle s'enfonça avec un glapissement. Ron soupira et le sortit de là avant de confier sa lettre au petit Coquecigrue, qui s'envola avec enthousiasme.

Ron Weasley se prépara ensuite un thé et réfléchit aux emplacements qu'il choisirait pour coller l'affiche qu'ils avaient réécrite en début d'après-midi. Les deux sorciers s'étaient répartis différentes tâches et Harry devait récolter les noms de ceux ayant reçu la décoration de l'Ordre. Il avait prévu pour cela d'aller faire un tour au Ministère. Pendant ce temps, Ron devait passer à l'imprimerie de monsieur Milkanti, où il multiplierait l'affiche pour une poignée de mornilles. Il aurait pu les multiplier lui-même, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas envie de passer une heure à tenter d'obtenir une vingtaine de copies conformes à l'affiche initiale. L'imprimerie Milkanti, qui s'occupait principalement de l'édition quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier, ferait très bien l'affaire.

Les deux garçons avaient prévu de se retrouver ensuite, comme à leur habitude, dans le havre de tranquillité qu'était la Tête de Sanglier pour fignoler leurs plans.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Neville avait pénétré dans la salle sur demande et se tenait face à Luna, assise dans un énorme fauteuil dans lequel elle disparaissait. La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et était plongée dans un ouvrage qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.<p>

"Luna ? tenta finalement le garçon.

– Bonjour Neville, répondit-elle d'une voix douce mais sans déplacer ses yeux de la page ouverte devant elle.

– Tu... Tu lis quoi ?" dit-il fébrilement.

"_Comment peut-on défier le seigneur des ténèbres une semaine et ne pas être capable de parler normalement à une fille durant une autre ?_" se demandait Neville en passant une main dans sa nuque.

"Ça parle du lien entre les moldus et la magie", expliqua la jeune fille. Elle ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis l'interrogea en levant les yeux :

"Tu crois au père Noël ?

– Le père Noël ?

– C'est un vieil homme qui apporte des cadeaux aux enfants de la terre entière. Durant la nuit de Noël, il vole sur son traineau tiré par six rennes et passe par les cheminées pour distribuer ses présents. Mais seulement si tu as été sage, raconta Luna, après avoir fermé son livre.

– Tous les enfants en une seule nuit ? C'est possible, ça ? fit le garçon en se demandant pourquoi ils discutaient de légendes moldues. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais ça me semble difficile...

– C'est magique, Neville."

Luna Lovegood se leva de son fauteuil et, après avoir lancé un sourire au sorcier, se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, son ouvrage sous le bras. Le jeune homme la regarda passer devant lui, totalement immobile en apparence, mais le cœur transformé en comète sautillante dans son torse.

"Luna ! s'écria-t-il comme si ce mot était bloqué dans sa gorge depuis une éternité. Veux-tu venir au dîner avec moi ?"

Il avait répété cette phrase une bonne centaine de fois devant son miroir ce matin, si longtemps que sa grand-mère avec qui il vivait de nouveau l'avait menacé à la baguette de l'envoyer d'elle même à Poudlard s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Luna ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande, se retourna vers lui et lança tranquillement :

"On se voit demain soir, Neville ?"

Elle referma la porte et disparut, laissant le jeune sorcier seul et soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait dit oui, mais elle n'avait pas dit non, alors il s'assit dans le fauteuil et respira profondément, expulsant ainsi le spectre du stress qui avait pris son cœur en colocation depuis quelques jours.

* * *

><p>Drago Malefoy n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre Cubert Fossecreth de la plus-value que pouvait apporter Hermione Granger dans ces négociations avec les gobelins. Après tout, cette dernière avait excellente réputation dans le monde des sorciers, monde où la réputation faisait office de clef pour beaucoup de portes. Le directeur du Bureau de liaison des gobelins expliqua en quelques mots la situation aux deux sorciers avant qu'un banquier de Gringotts ne les invite à le suivre dans la salle attenante, où se déroulerait la réunion.<p>

Trois gobelins étaient déjà assis au bout de la longue table ovale d'un blanc immaculé quand monsieur Fossecreth, Drago et Hermione entrèrent. Le banquier venu les chercher leur passa devant et s'assit à côté de ses collègues.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie", dit le gobelin le plus loin d'eux de sa voix suintante. Il était le directeur de la banque, descendant direct de Gringott lui-même (selon ses dires) et avait été élu à la fin de la guerre par le conseil d'administration dont deux membres l'entouraient aujourd'hui. Le gobelin qui s'était assis en dernier s'occupait exclusivement du dossier Poudlard et connaissait bien Cubert Fossecreth. Cela dit, les gobelins n'avaient cure de la hiérarchie des sorciers qui venaient à leur rencontre, ainsi, pour eux, tous étaient des agents du ministère, ni plus, ni moins, mis à part peut-être le Ministre lui-même.

"La directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, commença Cubert, m'a fait parvenir une lettre indiquant votre refus de subvenir aux fonds supplémentaires que le château nécessite.

– Nous ne sommes pas le Ministère de la Magie, monsieur Fossecreth, nous ne pourvoyons pas aux besoins d'une quelconque institution, nous allouons des prêts, répondit Gringott d'une voix aussi douce que le tranchant d'un couteau.

– J'entends, mais au vu de votre passé avec Poudlard, duquel vous avez toujours été le principal créditeur, et qui vous a toujours remboursé, je pense être en droit, au nom du ministère, de vous demander quelle est la raison de ces enfantillages."

Les gobelins firent silence et Malefoy secoua la tête doucement en pensant : "_Ne jamais infantiliser les banquiers... jamais, idiot de Cubert._" Le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi Fossecreth ne l'avait pas envoyé seul pour parlementer pendant qu'il restait assis derrière son bureau à jouer au bilboquet. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione en train de prendre des notes, ce qui le fit sourire discrètement.

"Poudlard est un puits sans fond. Le conseil a décidé à l'unanimité lors de sa dernière session de ne plus passer aucun contrat avec cette université, annonça Gringott. Maintenant, nous avons du travail."

Le gobelin commençait à descendre de sa chaise haute quand Malefoy décida d'intervenir, malgré les recommandations antérieures de Fossecreth, qui l'exhortaient à se taire.

"Je vérifiais ce matin encore les chiffres : Poudlard n'a jamais cessé les remboursements, et ce même pendant la guerre. De plus, avec ce dernier prêt, l'université pourrait terminer les travaux de reconstruction qu'elle a entreprit et ouvrir début Septembre. Sans cet argent, l'Ecole restera fermée et c'est à ce moment-là que vous ne recevrez plus de paiements."

Gringott s'était arrêté pour l'écouter et un infime sourire pointait sous son long nez.

"Je vois que le jeune homme a bien le sang Malefoy, toujours les comptes derrière la tête."

Drago ne releva pas la pique et continua :

"Poudlard pourrait aisément se permettre un nouveau prêt de 20 000 gallions d'or. A un taux d'intérêt correct, disons 4%, il ne faudrait que deux ans pour le rembourser, moins si madame McGonagall s'avère être meilleure gestionnaire que l'ancien directeur.

– Il serait temps de vous mettre les comptes devant les yeux, Monsieur Malefoy, fit le gobelin en faisant un signe à son banquier, qui avait déjà sous les yeux le dossier.

– Vous oubliez l'énorme dette déjà due par l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui augmente plus vite qu'elle ne diminue, exposa ce dernier. Le directeur Dumbledore a laissé derrière lui des comptes de résultats déficitaires de près de 30 000 gallions par an, principalement dû au remboursement de la dette que nous octroyons à l'Ecole années après années, pour combler ce même déficit..."

Gringott fit un geste de la main pour stopper son employé.

"Voyez-vous le problème, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, plus du tout souriant.

Hermione, qui n'avait jamais étudié le budget de Poudlard, n'avait pas tout saisi à la conversation mais, en apercevant la lueur de malaise dans les yeux de Drago, elle comprit effectivement qu'il y avait un problème que les chiffres ne résoudraient pas.

Malefoy se tourna vers Fossecreth pour lui demander s'il n'était pas possible de demander l'aide du Ministère, peut-être pour se porter garant d'une partie des dettes. Les gobelins avaient commencé à discuter en gobelbabil entre eux et semblaient prêt à partir, leurs dossiers bien rangés devant eux.

"J'ai une idée, déclara tout à coup Hermione Granger d'une voix claire mais pas assez puissante pour attirer l'attention des banquiers.

– Oui ?" fit Malefoy, en se retournant vers elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard avant d'apostropher plusieurs fois Gringott, qui finit par l'entendre. Cubert Fossecreth hésita à intervenir; suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Hermione ait le temps de parler :

"Et que diriez-vous si Poudlard acceptait des gobelins dans ses classes ?"

Les quatre gobelins la regardèrent avec étonnement, puis l'un des conseillers d'administration se mit à tressauter sur sa chaise en poussant des petits bruits grinçants, ce qui semblait s'apparenter à un rire.

"Enfin, mademoiselle Granger, vous ne pouvez pas lancer des sujets si sérieux comme ça, fit Fossecreth, l'air fâché. Et puis, nous n'avons pas le pouvoir d'en décider.

– Nous pouvons en parler à Monsieur Quirrell, ou même à Kingsley."

Drago Malefoy était toujours silencieux, les lèvres pincées. Il regardait fixement un point sur la table, son œil gauche tressaillant par moment, comme si un conflit faisait rage en son for intérieur.

"Je ne sais quel crédit apporter à votre proposition, madame Granger, lui dit Gringott, mais il se pourrait en effet que cela change l'intérêt porté à l'Ecole par les gobelins de Gringotts. En attendant une confirmation de la part du Ministère et de Poudlard, je vous serais gré de quitter la salle afin que chacun puisse retourner à son travail."

Les sorciers ne dirent rien et sortir en silence, trop occupés à réfléchir. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue ou contente. Après tout, cela permettrait peut-être de relancer les discussions à propos de ce prêt. Et puis, elle avait toujours été convaincue que Poudlard devrait être ouvert à tous, et aux gobelins plus particulièrement, qui le désiraient si on en croyait les mémoires d'Oswald Beamish, le célèbre sorcier défenseur des gobelins.

"Je dois retourner au Ministère faire un compte-rendu, annonça Fossecreth. Ne vous en faites pas Granger, je ne passerai pas sous silence votre proposition : elle est peut-être la dernière chance de Poudlard pour être financé, même si elle ne me plaît guère."

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée de Gringotts et, avant de se téléporter, ajouta :

"Et évitez de parler sans mon autorisation la prochaine fois. Du moins si vous voulez que cette prochaine fois existe."

Les deux jeunes sortirent ensuite sans se concerter par le hall d'entrée de la banque et retrouvèrent le Chemin de traverse, heureux de pouvoir respirer cet atmosphère où se mêlaient mille effluves. A l'intérieur de Gringotts, comme le veut l'adage, l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, et de même en allaient les pièces, constamment ventilées et purifiées par des enchantements incrustés dans les murs blancs.

"D'où t'es sortie cette idée, je me le demande, lâcha tout à coup Drago, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait un pas dans le chemin.

– Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, dit-elle, méfiante. Une excellente idée, même.

– Mais enfin, des gobelins à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi pas des elfes de maison aussi ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

– Oui, en effet, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. Il y a bien des sang-de-bourbe, non ?"

Malefoy tiqua et plongea ses yeux glacés dans ceux de la jeune fille :

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Hermione ?"

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer et de la rouvrir, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Qu'insinues-tu ? Vas-y, dis-moi !"

Drago semblait réellement furieux, mais Hermione sentait elle aussi la colère montait en elle. Que croyait-t-il ? Qu'elle avait oublié ces années d'humiliations ? Il pensait vraiment s'en sortir comme ça, en jouant la victime ?

"Je pensais que tu me voyais comme un homme nouveau, je suis déçu, dit-il d'une voix faible. Tu m'enfonces dans une case tandis que tu t'efforces de sortir d'une autre.

– Tu t'enfonces tout seul dans ta case ! Les gobelins sont tout autant capables de magie que les humains, et tu le sais très bien.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! Mais Poudlard, c'est une école de sorciers...

– De sorciers, oui ! intervint-elle, pas _d'humains_ ! Tu parles comme Salazar Serpentard !

– Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il, arrête de me comparer à ces gens."

Drago eut un rictus blessé et souffla : "J'essaie de changer... ne comprends-tu pas ?"

Il paraissait véritablement sincère et Hermione sut qu'elle était allée trop loin; elle l'appela quand il commença à avancer dans le Chemin de Traverse mais le garçon ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue et continua, les épaules voûtées.

Malefoy marcha un moment au hasard en réfléchissant à leur dispute. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les mots et l'attitude d'Hermione lui avaient fait si mal. Habituellement, les critiques glissaient sur lui sans l'atteindre. Habituellement, c'était lui qui blessait les gens.

"_L'ai-je blessée ?_" se demanda-t-il en regardant un prestidigitateur faire disparaître des mornilles entre ses doigts. L'homme avait attiré quelques badauds et étalé trois cartes face à lui, sur une petite table lévitante. Il posa ensuite ses mains à plat sous la table et fixa étrangement les cartes, qui se murent tout à coup, sans que le sorcier ne les touche.

"Un sortilège informulé, pensa Drago, cet homme est plutôt doué...

– Où est la dame ? Où est la dame ?" lança le prestidigitateur à l'assemblée.

Sans répondre, Malefoy plaça un gallion sur le dos d'une carte et la retourna dans la foulée. C'était effectivement la dame de coeur.

"J'ai gagné, dit-il au sorcier, tu me dois un gallion.

– Et nous, on n'a pas le droit de jouer ? fit assez sèchement une sorcière qui avait suivi la scène, tu te crois tout seul, mon garçon ?

– Personne ne joue avec des gallions au bonneteau, rajouta un homme à côté d'elle, ce qui lui valut un regard de remerciement de la part du prestidigitateur, mal à l'aise. Y'a qu'un Malefoy pour parier de telles sommes.

– Ils croient qu'ils sont toujours les chefs, ici ! dit un sorcier derrière Drago. J'vois pas c'que tu fiches ici !

– J'suis bien d'accord avec toi, Tailor, pour une fois, fit la femme qui avait parlé en premier. C'est vrai que j't'avais pas reconnu toi. T'es pas à Azkaban avec ta famille d'assassins ?"

Drago se retourna vers la sorcière et planta sa baguette magique dans son cou :

"Personne ne traite mes parents d'assassins.

– Calme-toi, petit, fit le sorcier à côté d'elle en menaçant Malefoy de sa baguette, et retire ton bout de bois de la gorge de ma femme avant que je te transforme en pâtée pour chat.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens", siffla le garçon en se reculant doucement.

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face quand quelqu'un depuis la foule intervint :

"_Expelliarmus _!"

La baguette du plus vieux vola dans les airs avant de se planter dans une tourte aux potirons, vingt mètres plus loin. Drago eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir Hermione sortir de la foule, sa baguette pointée vers lui, quand une chaîne d'acier vint l'entourer, lui bloquant les bras contre le torse. Le lien qui l'enserrait était relié à la baguette d'Hermione, qui déclara :

"Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, je m'occupe de lui."

La jeune fille le tira ensuite vers elle et s'éloigna sous le regard surpris des sorciers spectateurs du Chemin de Traverse.

"Tu t'_occupes de moi_ ? lâcha-t-il quand les chaînes qui le retenaient disparurent.

– Tu veux pas ?" lui sourit-elle.

Malefoy la regarda, incertain sur le sens de ses paroles, puis éclata de rire, ce qui fut plus libérateur que la disparition de l'acier autour de ses côtes.

"M'aurais-tu suivi, Hermione Granger ?

– Que veux-tu, les grands criminels comme toi, j'ai toujours préféré les garder à l'œil.

– Eh bien ! Tu as la langue plus aiguisée qu'un serpentard; tu as mangé un aspic pendant mon absence ?

– Non, c'est quand j'utilise la magie, expliqua-t-elle joyeusement, je me sens si bien après !

– Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant..." dit-il en se frottant le bras, un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin collé au visage.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air faussement désolé, plantant ses grands yeux dans ceux de Malefoy, qui frissonna sous la vague de magie lui remontant l'épine dorsale. Elle proposa au sorcier d'aller boire une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur avant de rougir subitement quand Drago accepta d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>"Comment ça, tu n'as trouvé personne à inviter ? s'étonna Ron, assis à sa place habituelle chez Alberforth.<p>

– Ben, tous les gens qu'on connait suffisamment bien font partie de l'Ordre de Merlin, répondit Harry. A part Luna. Et Slughorn, mais je crois qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas l'inviter, hum ?

– Tu es sûr de tout ça ?

– J'ai vérifié longtemps sur leur satané livre, le nombre de sorciers décorés a augmenté de façon énorme cette année.

– Merci, grande nouvelle !" fit Ron, sarcastique.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond avant de répondre à son ami, plus durement :

"Si tu te sens plus capable, t'as qu'à regarder toi même !"

Le sorcier plongea alors une main dans son sac sans-fond et en ressortit l'énorme livre sur lequel était inscrit "Ordre de Merlin" avant de le poser sur la table en chêne.

"Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de l'emprunter, dit Ron après avoir ouvert le tome.

– Non, on n'a pas le droit.

– Pardon ? T'es en train de me dire que tu viens de voler le Ministère ?

– Mais non, c'est un emprunt, soupira Harry. Bon, dis-moi si tu penses à des gens qui seraient pas notés là-dedans.

– Y'en a bien quelques-uns, mais c'est pas des gens que j'aimerais voir à notre soirée.

– Je croyais qu'on invitait tout le monde."

Ron ignora la réponse d'Harry et se replongea dans la liste de noms. Tout à coup, il referma le livre brutalement et s'écria :

"Lavande ! Même Lavande a été décorée ! Par Mer... par... par... Bordel ! C'est n'importe quoi !

– Tu comptais l'inviter ? rigola Harry

– Mais pas du tout !

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprends tant que ça, elle s'est vaillamment battue, lui dit son ami, plus sérieusement.

– Luna aussi s'est bien battue, à ce que je sache."

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

"C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas été décorée, d'ailleurs."

Les deux jeunes gens firent silence pendant un instant et Ron en profita pour avaler une part de la tarte qui trônait devant lui.

"Bref, fit Harry, j'ai appris autre chose en allant au Ministère; je ne sais pas si tu es au courant.

– De 'uoi ? mâchouilla Ron.

– Tu savais que Malefoy travaillait dans le même département qu'Hermione ? Je voulais profiter de mon passage au Ministère pour aller la voir, mais elle n'était pas là. Sur le retour j'ai vu le nom de Drago Malefoy sur une porte. Lui n'est pas dans l'Ordre, d'ailleurs."

Ron, rouge pivoine, avait tenté un peu trop vite de réagir et s'étouffait à moitié avec un bout de tarte.

"_Anapneo_" proclama Harry après avoir sorti sa baguette pour sauver son ami. Ce dernier put à nouveau respirer et écarta l'assiette assassine loin de lui avant de regarder Harry :

"Merci. Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là-bas ?

– Travail je suppose, je suis pas entré pour lui demander.

– Mais pourquoi elle nous l'a pas dit ? bougonna Ron.

– C'est pas très grave, non plus, ça veut rien dire… l'apaisa son ami.

– Ouais…J'aurais bien besoin de quelque chose à boire moi. Pour me nettoyer la gorge," mentit le jeune sorcier.

Harry jeta un regard au pichet d'eau posé sur la table puis haussa les épaules et fit un geste à Alberforth, qui vint prendre leur commande.

* * *

><p>A Londres, et plus précisément au Chaudron Baveur, Hermione et Drago étaient eux aussi assis face à face et buvaient tranquillement leurs bièraubeurres en bavassant.<p>

"Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais doué avec les chiffres, observa la jeune fille alors qu'ils reparlaient de Poudlard. L'Ecole est dans une situation si difficile que ça ?

– Poudlard est une université pleine de ressources, dans tous les sens du terme, expliqua Drago, mais comme mon père disait souvent : il est facile de devenir riche, il est plus difficile de le rester. Et ça marche pour les institutions aussi.

– Je comprends.

– Si la richesse te tombe dessus, comme ça, tu ne sais pas comment la gérer. Potter en est un exemple parfait, je ne lui donne pas 10 ans avant de dilapider sa fortune..."

Malefoy se mordit les lèvres, il avait regretté ses mots une seconde seulement après les avoir prononcés. "_Règle numéro 1, ne pas parler de ses idiots d'amis_, se morigéna le garçon en son for intérieur. _Surveille ta langue, Drago_."

Cependant, Hermione ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler d'Harry ou Ron et préféra se cloîtrer derrière son sourire de façade.

"Enfin bref," dit-il, puis, regardant sa montre : "Il est déjà 17 heures ! Fossecreth va me tuer !

– Oh, déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Oui, à quelle heure devais-tu rentrer au bureau ?

– Quirrell m'avait donné l'après-midi...

– Ah ! Je savais bien que tu mentais à midi, sourit le sorcier. Et demain, tu finis à quelle heure ?

– A 18 heures, comme d'habitude... Non, à 17 heures demain, à cause du dîner.

– Grâce au dîner, tu veux dire !

– Oui, certes, fit Hermione, peu convaincue.

– Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois y aller..."

Il se leva en déposant une poignée de mornilles sur la table. Drago resta debout un instant, la fixant, un demi-sourire coincé sur le visage.

"Je passe te chercher chez toi, demain ? proposa-t-il finalement.

– Chez moi ? fit-elle en le regardant d'un air surpris.

– Oui, il faudra que tu me donnes ton adresse demain d'ailleurs.

– Mais, pour quoi faire ? s'enquit-elle, les idées floues.

– Eh bien, pour aller au dîner."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi devant Gringotts, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Finalement, elle lâcha :

"Tu m'invites au dîner ?

– Oh, non, comment pourrais-je ? questionna-t-il, amusé. Je ne suis moi-même pas invité. Toi, par contre, tu peux.

– Oui, mais...

– On se dit 18 heures pour demain ?" avança Malefoy en se déplaçant vers la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur.

Inconsciemment, un sourire se dessina sur la bouche d'Hermione et elle s'entendit accepter, tandis que le jeune homme prononçait : "Ministère de la Magie" en jetant la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds. Drago Malefoy s'était téléporté, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un vague parfum mêlé de soufre, et, pourtant, le cœur de la jeune fille battait toujours à mille à l'heure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Toutes mes excuses pour le long mois écoulé depuis la publication du chapitre 5 ! La suite devrait arriver plus vite et plus régulièrement. Et merci à mes inombrables lecteurs (et lectrices) pour leurs gentilles reviews. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Il n'était pas encore 19 heures que Ron en était déjà à son cinquième whisky pur-feu. Harry avait été pour une fois plus raisonnable et se contentait d'écouter les plaintes de son ami sur sa situation avec Hermione.

"Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi, je crois qu'elle a peur de ses sentiments, annonça-t-il. Elle croit que je l'aime plus, du coup elle met de la distance entre nous.

– Mais tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, dernièrement ?" demanda Harry en baillant.

Ron fixa son verre vide un moment, avant de reprendre :

"Moi je suis amoureux, pourtant. Elle le sait. Enfin je crois.

– Tu crois que t'es amoureux ? fit Harry avant d'ajouter : je sais pas si je peux t'aider pour ça, j'y connais pas grand-chose en amour...

– Dit le Survivant... sourit Ron. Mais c'pas ça que je voulais dire."

Le jeune sorcier se tût un instant, secondes durant lesquelles son sourire s'effaça tel un fantôme à la lumière du jour, puis lâcha, les yeux plissés :

"Attends, t'aimais pas Ginny ?

– Euh, je sais pas Ron, je suis pas trop sûr de savoir à quoi ça ressemble; mais on parlait de toi là, non ? dit prudemment Harry.

– Ouais. C'est vrai que je pourrais demander des conseils à d'autres gens.

– Bah, t'as qu'à attendre qu'Hagrid rentre de France, fit le Survivant, légèrement vexé.

– Hagrid ? T'es au courant que je sors pas avec un dragon ?

– A peu de choses près... rigola doucement Harry.

– Ah ah ! s'esclaffa Ron, c'est même pire !

– Un vrai magyar à baguette !"

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard mauvais d'Alberforth, qui n'appréciait pas ce raffut.

"Bon, en plus sexy quand même... souffla Ron avec un sourire.

– Tu dis ça mais t'as pas vu de magyar assez près pour être sûr.

– Mais toi c'est Hermione que t'as pas vu d'assez près !

– Je veux pas savoir ! s'exclama Harry en riant devant l'état d'ébriété de son ami.

– Bon ! Je vais pisser !"

Il se leva avec difficulté de son siège et se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar. Alberforth le prévint au passage :

"Eh, si tu vomis à coté, je te fais nettoyer ça à la méthode moldue."

Ron lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le rassurer et disparut dans l'arrière salle. Au même moment, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit en grand et Drago Malefoy, les cheveux ébouriffés, apparut dans l'encadrure. Il s'avança tranquillement, jeta un regard à Harry sans le saluer, et s'adressa très courtoisement à Alberforth :

« Monsieur Dumbledore, auriez-vous une chambre pour la nuit ?

– Ah, on fait pas ça ici.

– Bon, tant pis, je vais chercher autre part... »

Harry était trop loin pour saisir la conversation et se demandait ce que le Serpentard faisait ici. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

« Lui n'a sûrement pas la médaille de Merlin », pensa Harry.  
>En le regardant marcher, le dos courbé et les yeux fuyants, il ressentit une sorte de pitié pour lui. Ce n'était plus le coq qu'il avait connu à Poudlard et, étrangement, Harry trouvait ça triste. C'est comme si son adversaire d'antan lui renvoyait en miroir l'image du fantôme que lui-même était devenu. Sa nature impulsive prit soudain le dessus, et il décida qu'il fallait lui parler. Harry suivit le sorcier à l'extérieur et le retrouva debout sur le chemin, la baguette pointée vers le ciel, sur le point de transplaner.<p>

« Malefoy ? »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna vers Harry, qui continua vivement :

« Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

– Demain soir ?... Quoi ?

– Ouais, euh, j'organise une soirée chez moi en fait, et, euh... »

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer, non pas car subjugué par les yeux bleus du jeune homme, mais parce qu'une petite voix lui demandait de plus en plus fort ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Tu veux m'inviter ? questionna Drago, réellement surpris.

– Je sais pas, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on discute, après tout ça... Enfin je sais pas... marmonna-t-il.

– C'est aimable, Harry, mais je vais à la soirée de l'Ordre demain soir. »

Le survivant haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises et ne sut que dire pendant quelques secondes, totalement surpris. « Il est à l'Ordre, pensa-t-il, puis : _Harry _? »

Drago le regardait avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux et son inimitable sourire se dessinait doucement sur son visage :

« Bon, je suis désolée, mais j'ai à faire.

– Attends ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as été intégré quand ?

– Je ne suis pas dans l'Ordre. Voyons, je ne suis qu'un Malefoy. »

Voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait rien, il ajouta :

« J'ai été invité. Par Hermione. »

Il leva sa baguette en l'air et dit : « Bonsoir Harry. », après quoi il transplana.

Potter, sous le choc, rentra ensuite dans le bar et s'assit à sa table. Son ami n'était toujours pas revenu des toilettes et, dans son esprit, une question s'agitait au-dessus des autres :

« Comment vais-je dire ça à Ron ? »

* * *

><p>« Salut, Hermione.<p>

– Drago ? s'étonna-t-elle, que fais-tu ici ? »

Il se tenait derrière la porte de son appartement, qu'elle avait entrouverte quand on avait sonné.

« Je...j'ai pas d'endroit où dormir. Je me suis disputé avec ma mère, expliqua-t-il, visiblement gêné.

– Ton manoir n'est pas assez grand pour que vous ayez chacun un coin ? fit Hermione en se demandant si elle se trouvait bien dans la réalité.

– Non mais on s'est vraiment disputé...bref, je t'expliquerai si tu veux, mais là je sais pas où aller. Le Chaudron Baveur est complet, la Tête de Sanglier loue pas de chambres et les Trois Balais ont refusé de m'héberger.

– Refusé de t'héberger ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait enco... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– Mais rien ! Je suis un Malefoy, un ennemi, donc ils veulent pas, voilà, point ! »

Il avait haussé le ton, attirant malgré lui l'attention de la voisine, Mme Whenits, qui écoutait à présent la conversation depuis son appartement.

« Eh, calme-toi ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi, s'indigna la jeune fille. Et comment tu sais où j'habite ? »

Drago, redevenu soudain très calme, sourit avec amusement et montra sa baguette :

« La magie, ça te dis quelque chose ? »

La sorcière pensa : « _Oui, un sortilège de géolocalisation, suis-je bête_. » et ouvrit sa porte un peu plus grand. Malefoy reprit :

« C'était plus galant de te demander ton adresse, tu comprends.

– Tu viens me demander l'hospitalité, et en plus tu te moques de moi ? dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire. Tu as toqué trois fois à ma porte aujourd'hui, et c'est de loin la demande la plus surprenante.

– Et tu as dit oui aux deux premières », pointa Drago.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles aucun ne savait quoi ajouter. Soudain, la voix de Mme Whenits se fit entendre dans la tête d'Hermione : « _Je te déconseille fortement de faire ça, les hommes ne doivent pas rentrer si facilement dans ton appartement. Surtout si tu les convoites._ »

Le visage d'Hermione avait tressaillit quand sa voisine était entré dans son esprit pour y déposer son message, ce que Drago remarqua sans rien dire.

_« Je convoite rien du tout, _ronchonna Hermione intérieurement, _et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma tête ? »_

_« Pardon, Hermione, mais je te sentais hésitante, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de mes conseils. »_

_« Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ? »_

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Drago. Hermione ne l'entendit pas, les sourcils froncés vers le sol, pendant que Mme Whenits lui procurait de nouveaux ses conseils.

« _Je me disais bien qu'elle devait être forte en legilimancie, _se disait Hermione, _mais c'est très désagréable comme sensation._

« _Je m'en vais, je m'en vais, pardon. Par contre, quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans l'immeuble, vous seriez gentils de ne pas vous disputer en public. »_

Hermione sentit alors l'esprit de sa voisine disparaitre et pu apercevoir Drago qui voulait savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui dit que tout allait bien et se fendit même d'un sourire, tout en se demandant comment Mme. Whenits pouvait sentir les gens deux étages plus bas. Mais, effectivement, quelqu'un gravissait les escaliers tout en tirant furieusement sur la rampe, qui tremblait sous ces assauts.

« HERMIONE ! hurla Ron alors qu'il était au premier étage, HERMIONE ! »

Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux énormes et regarda Drago, qui semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et plantait ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. Ce qu'elle y vit – de la peur – la poussa à réagir et, dans un élan de protection presque maternelle, la jeune fille le tira par la manche à l'intérieur de son appartement. Hermione, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir et se retrouva avec un Malefoy perdu dans son appartement. Elle lui ordonna de se cacher quelque part et il obéit sans rien dire, la gratifiant simplement d'un coup d'œil plein de reconnaissance. Ron arriva dans l'instant qui suivit.

« Hermione ! fit-il, tout essoufflé, à une Hermione dos à lui. Il faut qu'on… qu'on parle… »

Tandis qu'il reprenait sa respiration, la sorcière essayait de reprendre sa contenance et pria Merlin pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise. Elle se retourna dignement, une moue désapprobatrice figée au visage.

« Ron Weasley, que me vaut le plaisir ? dit-elle avec une courtoisie exagérée.

- Drago ! Comment ! Pourquoi ! Drago ! » cracha-t-il, littéralement.

Deux sentiments assaillirent tout à coup Hermione : de la panique, car elle crut comprendre qu'il connaissait la présence du Serpentard ici, mais surtout du dégoût quand l'haleine aux senteurs d'alcool de son petit ami atteint son fragile bout de nez. Elle détourna le regard et toussa, ne voyant ainsi pas Ron tituber d'un pied sur l'autre avant de coller son épaule au mur.

« Que veux-tu, Ron ? Tu es ridicule et franchement dégoûtant. »

Le garçon lui lança un regard peiné, à mi-chemin entre le regret et l'apitoiement.

« Tu es avec lui, c'est ça hein ?

- On parlera quand tu auras dessaoulé, c'est-à-dire demain. Rentre chez toi.

- Je peux pas euh… dormir ici plutôt ? tenta-t-il en essayant de se tenir droit.

- Ah non ! Non non ! s'exclama précipitamment Hermione. Je peux pas, c'est pas possible ça. Pas possible ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bon, il est où Harry ? esquiva-t-elle. T'as pas bu tout seul quand même.

- Et pourquoi pas ? J'suis grand, eh. »

Ron essaya alors de s'approcher d'elle mais chuta vers l'avant. La jeune fille fit un saut en arrière, évitant de justesse le sorcier qui s'écrasa comme une crêpe. A ce moment là, Mme Whenits sortit de chez elle, sa baguette accrochée à sa ceinture.

« C'est quoi ce boucan ? fit-elle. Pourquoi il est étalé par terre celui-là ?

- Je vais… très bien… marmonna Ron en se relevant péniblement.

- Je m'en occupe, Hermione, si tu veux, proposa Whenits. L'alcool et le transplanage, ça fait jamais bon ménage. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et regarda sa voisine remettre Ron debout.

« C'est à se demander comment il est monté jusque-là…

- Par les escaliers, pauvre truffe ! s'écria le garçon en la repoussant. Lâchez-moi ! Je peux me débrouiller, tout seul ! »

Froissée, Whenits fit comme Ron lui disait et les deux femmes le regardèrent descendre avec difficulté une marche après l'autre, tout en s'agrippant à la rambarde. Alors qu'il allait disparaitre au tournant, il posa un regard furtif sur Hermione, empreint de dépit. Hermione soupira et regarda sa voisine, qui lui sourit tristement :  
>« C'est pas simple, l'amour… D'ailleurs, où est le deuxième ? »<p>

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et balbutia quelque chose, que Whenits écarta d'un revers de main.

« Bon. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, lui dit cette dernière avant d'ajouter : pas du tout, même. »

Elle pénétra ensuite dans son appartement et ferma la porte, laissant Hermione seule face à ses choix.

Celle-ci retrouva Drago devant la télévision, éteinte. Il semblait chercher à l'allumer, ce qui aurait pu faire rire Hermione si elle n'était pas de si méchante humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lança la jeune fille. Drago, je te parle. Pourquoi Ron est venu furieux en prononçant ton nom ?

- Il avait l'air plus ivre que furieux, répondit celui-ci en s'éloignant du téléviseur.

- Réponds à ma question. Et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rester chez moi, ajouta-t-elle sèchement en le voyant s'asseoir sur son étroit canapé. »

Malefoy souffla et se résolut à raconter sa rencontre avec Harry à la Tête de Sanglier, tout en précisant qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron là-bas.

« Ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport, termina-t-il.

- Bien sûr que ça a un rapport. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui dire ça, enfin ?

- Tu sais, on nous auraient vu ensemble à un moment ou un autre…

- Mais, mais, rah ! s'énerva-t-elle avant de se déplacer vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour s'y appuyer. J'aurais préféré leur dire moi-même ! Surtout à Ron. Il a dû mal l'interpréter, c'est pour ça qu'il était énervé. »

Drago préféra ne rien dire, tout en sachant pertinent que Ron aurait pu s'énerver sans avoir à mal interpréter quoi que ce soit. Le jeune sorcier avait un peu honte de son comportement sur le palier, et préférait changer de sujet au plus vite, et puis il venait encore une fois de transgresser sa règle numéro 1. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, sans quoi sa fragile relation avec Hermione en serait rapidement obscurcie.

« Tu sais, commença Drago Malefoy, ce n'est pas pour t'ennuyer que je te demande l'hospitalité. Ma mère et moi avons eu une violente dispute, dont tu es, je suis forcé de le dire, indirectement responsable.

- Pardon ?

- Non mais ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas un reproche. Tout est de ma faute. Tu étais juste la cause.

- Malefoy, fit-elle, te souviens-tu du coup de poing que je t'ai mis en 3ème année ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Alors dépêche-toi de m'expliquer quel est le rapport entre moi et ta mère. »

Hermione le fixa, les bras croisés, dos à la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que Drago prenne la parole. Elle espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme aurait une bonne explication à sa présence ici, car elle était déjà déçue de son comportement à la Tête de Sanglier. Le serpent avait sifflé de nouveau et son venin menaçait de détruire son amitié avec les garçons. La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, bien que le regard toujours posé sur Drago, n'avait pas suivi le début de l'explication de ce dernier et essaya de capter le reste.

« Quand je lui ai dit que c'était avec toi que j'irais au dîner, elle est devenu comme folle. Comme quoi je ne devais pas faire ami-ami avec des sangs impurs, que mon père aurait honte de moi, des choses comme ça. Je me suis énervé à mon tour, elle a voulu utiliser sa baguette contre moi, et j'ai pas essayé de l'en empêcher…j'aurais pu, mais non, je… je l'ai poussé à utiliser la magie. Ça aurait pu l'envoyer à Azkaban, tu sais, avec son interdiction. J'étais vraiment énervé. Vraiment. Heureusement elle s'est contenue. J'ai préféré m'enfuir après ça, sans répondre à ses injonctions de rester et de lui promettre des trucs.

- Des trucs ? questionna Hermione, dont la curiosité dépassait la politesse.

- Ouais, des trucs, » fit-il.

La jeune fille le fixait, l'air d'attendre la suite. Elle était toujours irritée, bien que l'explication de Drago soit convaincante. Ce dernier dit finalement :

« Je te le dis, mais en échange tu m'expliques comment ça marche. La télévision. »

Hermione acquiesça. Elle avait bien une idée sur ce que sa mère voulait, mais ça voudrait dire que Malefoy l'avait choisi plutôt que sa mère, ce qu'elle avait du mal à envisager. Il fixait un point dans le mur, ce qui permit à la jeune fille d'observer son visage comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Son teint pâle, typique des Malefoy, ses cheveux blonds, brillant tels les étoiles, qui auréolaient ce visage d'ange… Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à mesure que son regard sautait d'une mèche à l'autre, atterrissant ensuite sur un nez légèrement retroussé, que surplombaient deux yeux d'une profondeur abyssale, froids comme un sorbet au citron.  
>Hermione fut tiré de sa contemplation par la vois rêche du garçon, qui déclara :<p>

« Elle voulait que je ne te vois plus. Que je quitte mon boulot.

- Oh. »

« _C'est pas possible, _se dit la jeune fille, _mais il a refusé ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est pas possible. »_

Drago, la voyant muette, joua comme toujours sur sa réussite et, sans donner un seul crédit à l'hypothèse qui faisait de lui un intrus dans cette appartement, lança :

« Alors, cette télévision ?

- La télévision, oui, très bien, fit-elle tout en pensant : _peut-être ne voulait-il juste pas perdre son poste au ministère ?_

- Donc, ce truc, ça l'active à distance, paria le garçon en prenant la télécommande par les extrémités. J'ai bien essayé tout à l'heure, impossible de le faire fonctionner. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû prendre l'étude des moldus en troisième année...

- Oui, déjà tu aurais appris que ça se tient avec une seule main, lui expliqua-t-elle d'un air professoral. Un peu comme une baguette magique.»

Hermione lui prit l'objet des mains et appuya sur une chaîne, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer la télévision en veille.

« Voilà. »

Drago n'osa pas reprendre la télécommande pour essayer lui-même, de peur de passer pour un idiot. Sur l'écran s'agitait à présent une chaîne info, qu'Hermione s'était mise à regarder avec attention.

« C'est pas très différent de la gazette du sorcier, finalement, nota Drago.

- Normalement il y a le son, mais ça me dérange quand je travaille. Je laisse juste la télé en fond pour suivre l'actualité.

- C'est seulement l'actualité moldue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione lui répondit par l'affirmative, s'amusant intérieurement de son ignorance. Elle le trouvait encore plus mignon quand il avait l'air innocent comme ça. Après avoir vérifié que rien d'important n'était survenu en Angleterre, elle déclara :

« Je n'ai jamais arrêté de suivre les news. Beaucoup de sorciers ont tendance à l'oublier, mais le monde des moldus a un impact sur nous, et bien plus grand qu'on ne le croit.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de victimes du côté des sorciers de fait moldus, remarqua Malefoy.

- Je ne parle pas forcément de victimes directes, l'impact peut-être indirect. Par exemple, que se passera-t-il si un jour le gouvernement moldu décide de construire un barrage en amont du lac de Poudlard ? Que se passera-t-il si toute l'eau est détournée ?

- Tu oublies que le Ministre moldu connait l'existence des sorciers. Le Ministre de la magie n'aurait qu'à lui en tenir deux mots.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Drago, et puis ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi penses-tu que les animaux magiques sont si rares ? Les moldus font déjà peu de cas de leur propre biodiversité, comment pourraient-il prendre en compte celle qu'ils ne voient pas ?

- Je comprends, dit le garçon, bien qu'il n'accordait pas réellement plus d'importance aux animaux magiques que les moldus, si ce n'était pour les mettre dans ses potions. Mais je ne vois pas bien ce que tu peux y faire.

- Je ne sais pas, rien sans doute, mais je préfère voir ce qui arrive. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la fenêtre pour observer les façades londoniennes et Drago en profita pour s'asseoir sur le canapé qui lui faisait envie depuis une dizaine de minutes. Quand Hermione se retourna, le garçon sût que ce qu'elle allait dire était important et qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter.

« Quand j'étais petite, mes parents –surtout mon père- avaient l'habitude de regarder les informations tous les soirs. Je dois dire qu'à l'époque je ne m'y intéressais pas trop, pas du tout même. Je n'avais pas encore reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, mais je sentais déjà que je n'étais pas à ma place ici, dans cette partie du monde, si confiné. J'étais jeune, aussi… »

Hermione s'arrêta lentement en regardant un point au sol, puis secoua la tête.

« Bref, je voulais juste dire que la télé me rappelle mes parents. » Elle marqua une pause.

« Quand je rentrais l'été, ou pendant les vacances, j'étais si contente d'entendre la télé grésiller, d'apercevoir cette lumière blafarde… J'étais contente parce que je savais que mes parents n'étaient pas loin, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les journalistes. Je me sentais chez moi, _j'étais_ chez moi. »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, suivant le fil de ses souvenirs. Drago, crispé dans le canapé, ne savait pas s'il devait essayer de la réconforter : il ne comprenait pas bien son désarroi. De plus, il ne connaissait rien à ses parents, ni à sa vie, finalement.

« Je suis désolée, fit-elle en passant une main sur sa figure, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça.

- Je… Non, mais… Euh… »

Hermione s'approcha alors et s'assit à côté de lui pour récupérer la télécommande. Malefoy sentait bien qu'elle hésitait à éteindre, mais ne savait pas s'il avait un rôle à jouer dans tout ça.

« _Si je l'aide à éteindre, elle me remerciera ? A moins qu'elle ne pense que je veuille éloigner ses parents de nous », _pensa-t-il. Enfin, Hermione mit un terme à son dilemme en coupant elle-même le moniteur.

« _Elle a pas l'air de se sentir beaucoup mieux, maintenant,_ » se dit-il. Le garçon, très mal à l'aise, proposa alors de la laisser un moment pour qu'elle puisse contacter ses parents avec l'appareil moldu dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. La jeune fille le regarda, un fin sourire sur les lèvres essayant vainement de cacher ses yeux embués, puis éclata en sanglot. Drago eut un petit mouvement de recul, effrayé d'avoir fait une bourde, mais Hermione s'agrippa à lui avant de pleurer tout son saoul dans le creux de son cou.

Il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras avec un air grave, bien qu'il bondissait de joie intérieurement. Mais on ne bondit pas de joie devant une fille qui pleure. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, Malefoy commença à s'inquiéter pour le tissu de sa robe de sorcier et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, ce à quoi elle ne répondit évidemment pas, trop occupée à se moucher dans son col.

Quand enfin Hermione refit surface, elle partit vivement vers la salle de bain en s'excusant.

Drago en profita pour observer le salon : une simple pièce qui devait être lumineuse en journée agrémentée d'une kitchenette dans le coin, près de la porte d'entrée. Au fond, il y avait une mezzanine sous laquelle se trouvait un bureau parfaitement rangé sur lequel dormait paisiblement pattenrond et, face à lui, la porte de la salle de bain. Il fut quelque peu gêné en se rendant compte que ce studio faisait la taille de son dressing et se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre un moment avant de faire visiter le manoir Malefoy à Hermione, sans quoi elle lui cracherait sans doute dessus. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il ferait à sa place, mais c'était peut-être une simple paranoïa de riche.

La jeune fille revint au bout de cinq minutes, l'air apaisé, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Je commence à avoir faim ! Pizza, ça te dis ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, » répondit-il, surpris de ce soudain changement d'attitude.

La suite de la soirée se passa paisiblement. Drago insista pour payer le livreur et lui mit dans les mains trois gallions d'or, avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne pour les échanger contre une dizaine de livres.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quelle point tu aurais pu faire un heureux, tout à l'heure, lui dit Hermione en dévorant sa part de pizza.

- Tant que ça ?

- Ça vaut une fortune l'or, de ce côté-ci de Londres ! Enfin, tu as bien vu à sa tête que ce n'était pas une situation normale pour lui, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Je ne trouvais pas ça hors de prix, pour une soirée comme celle-là… » susurra Malefoy en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione l'observa approcher doucement, immobile, comme hypnotisée, sa croute de pizza toujours en main. Puis, alors qu'il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de centimètre d'elle, il se mit à sourire, de toutes ses dents, tel le carnassier s'apprêtant à manger. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que sa proie n'attendait que ça. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le souffle chaud qu'exhalaient ces charmantes lèvres son cœur tapait si fort dans sa poitrine, prêt à se décrocher. Le temps semblait comme arrêté, elle était dans une bulle, silencieuse… Mais soudain, venant percer ce moment de tranquillité, la sonnette de son studio retentit avec la puissance d'une alerte d'incendie stridulante. Ils sursautèrent tout deux et se regardèrent, dans l'expectative du futur. On sonna de nouveau. Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte à l'intrus.

Le livreur de pizza l'attendait, l'air contraint :

« B'soir, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'me suis fait démonter par mon boss comme quoi il manquait 2 livres à votre paiement. Avec votre copain et ses pièces, tout ça, j'ai pas trop bien compté.

- Oh, c'est moi qui m'excuse, fit Hermione en se forçant à sourire, tenez, voilà votre monnaie ! »

Elle retourna vers le salon dans un tout autre état d'esprit, comme sortie d'un rêve.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait failli faire ?<p>

« _Bon dieu, Ron me tuerait, et Harry ! Olala… Mais qu'est-ce qu'y m'arrive… »_

Drago comprit tout de suite à la moue embarrassée d'Hermione que la situation ne pourrait pas être reprise là où elle avait été arrêtée. Il soupira bruyamment :

« Je savais bien que j'aurais dû lui donner trois gallions ! »

Afin d'éviter une situation plus que gênante, Hermione annonça qu'elle était épuisée. Drago, beau joueur, annonça galamment qu'il serait très bien sur ce canapé. Il lui sourit tristement mais elle n'osait plus le regarder, et s'enfuit encore une fois dans la salle de bains. Malefoy entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler fortement et il décida d'allumer la télé, espérant que cette dernière parvienne à lui changer les idées.

Plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, la tête contre l'oreiller que lui avait prêté Hermione, Drago se demandait si elle dormait déjà. Il hésita à essayer d'engager la conversation, mais ne voulait pas empirer la situation. C'était déjà incroyable qu'elle l'a laissé dormir chez lui, il devait garder ça à l'esprit. Celle-ci, réellement fatiguée, s'était endormie rapidement dans son petit lit.

Vers trois heures du matin, elle fut réveillée par un mouvement au bout de son lit.

« _Drago ?_ » pensa-t-elle, à moitié assoupie. Une boule de poil vint se frotter à ses jambes, puis se colla à elle. Elle soupira, avant de chuchoter : « vilain chat… »

Elle ne parvint plus à se rendormir jusqu'à l'aube, l'esprit trop occupé par le jeune homme qui remuait dans son canapé.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Harry avait passé la matinée à chercher Ron. Surpris que ce dernier ne revienne pas après être parti en trombe depuis la Tête de Sanglier, Harry s'était dit qu'il se réconciliait sans doute avec Hermione chez elle. Cependant, en cette belle matinée, son ami n'était toujours pas rentré ni au Terrier, ni à l'appartement de Pré-au-lard, et Harry avait du mal à imaginer Hermione le laisser dormir comme un loir pendant qu'elle partait travailler.

« _Si je ne le trouve toujours pas, j'irai voir Hermione au ministère_, se dit-il en marchant vers les Trois Balais. _Ou alors Alberforth, peut-être est-il passé à la Tête de Sanglier ce matin._ »

Mme Rosmerta lui fit un petit signe de main en le voyant pénétrer dans l'établissement quasi vide.

« Tu es bien matinal, Harry ! se moqua-t-elle – il était déjà 11 heures – tandis qu'il approchait du comptoir.

- Oui, sourit-il, je cherche Ron, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Ron ? Oh oui je l'ai vu… Il dort dans la chambre 3. Tu lui rappelleras qu'il doit la payer d'ailleurs. »

Harry la remercia et se dépêcha vers l'étage. Le ton sur lequel la gérante lui avait annoncé sa présence n'augurait rien de bon. Cela titillait sa curiosité et il espérait que Ron aurait des réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Ron Weasley lui ouvrit la porte au bout de cinq minutes, visiblement ensommeillé et en sous-vêtement.

« Eh bien ! T'en as mis du temps. J'étais à deux doigts de la déverrouiller moi-même.

- Hmm…

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? lui demanda Harry avant d'enchaîner : pourquoi tu dors ici ? T'étais où hier soir ? »

- Ron plissa les yeux, regarda dans le couloir puis ouvrit la bouche, déconcerté :

« On est où là ? »

Harry éclata de rire avant de lui répondre. Ron paraissait vraiment surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Par Merlin, je me souviens de que dalle. »

Son ami ne put lui répondre cette fois-ci tellement il riait. Ron, que ça n'amusait pas, en profita pour examiner ses affaires. Le bas de sa cape était humide et sentait le marais, tout comme son pantalon, qu'il retrouva dans un coin de la pièce, en boule. « _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?_ » se demanda-t-il en cherchant sa baguette. Il la retrouva avec un soupir de soulagement. Par contre, aucune nouvelle de la bourse contenant sa monnaie. Aucun moyen de savoir combien d'argent il avait perdu… Au moins une dizaine de mornilles. Harry, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, lui annonça :

« Rosmerta m'a demandé de te rappeler que tu n'avais pas encore payé la chambre.

- Super ! T'en as d'autres des bonnes nouvelles ?

- Oh, ça va, c'est pas très grave. Par contre, tu peux t'habiller ?

- Mais mes habits sont trempés !

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ? questionna Harry, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais comment faut-il te dire que je me souviens de rien ! » cria Ron, à bout de nerfs.

Cela en fut trop pour Harry qui partit dans un nouveau fou rire devant le désarroi de son ami, tournant en rond dans sa chambre, toujours en caleçon. Ce dernier se calma un petit peu et essaya de reprendre les choses dans l'ordre : existait-il un sort pour sécher et nettoyer ses vêtements ? Sa mère l'aurait surement su, mais elle n'était pas là. Hermione aussi l'aurait su. Hermione… Il lui semblait l'avoir vu hier soir peut-être était-elle passée au bar ?

« Tu te souviens de quoi, exactement ? demanda Harry.

- Euh, on était chez Alberforth… fit-il, surpris que son ami suive encore une fois le fil de ses pensées.

- Oui, et ? le poussa ce dernier.

- Et… euh… je suis allé aux toilettes !

- Bravo ! Non mais sérieusement, c'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ? »

Ron ne lui répondit pas et haussa les épaules avant de retourner vers ses vêtements mouillés. Harry se couvrait la bouche de sa main pour s'empêcher de glousser.

« Tu pourrais demander à Madame Rosmerta si elle connaît un sort pour sécher et nettoyer les vêtements ? pria Ron à son ami.

- Tergeo, non ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, » fit-il en se frappant la tête.

Le sorcier se tourna ensuite vers ses habits mouillés pour effectuer le sortilège en question. Son pantalon était toujours humide après ça, mais au moins il ne sentait plus la vase. Ron l'enfila en annonçant qu'il allait rentrer chez lui pour se changer.

« Tu rentres maintenant ?

- Oui, je vais pas rester comme ça toute la journée.

- T'as l'air plutôt en forme pour un mec qui ne se rappelle pas de sa soirée de la veille, n'empêche, remarqua Harry.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que je me sens bien enfin physiquement en tout cas, déclara Ron. Tu veux pas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs?

- Tu pourras prendre une potion de mémoire après t'être changé. Parce que moi, j'en sais pas trop plus, je t'ai pas suivi quand tu es parti chez Hermione.

- De quoi ? s'exclama le rouquin avec stupeur. Hermione ? Je suis allé chez elle ? Mais _pourquoi_ tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Il se prit le visage dans les mains puis releva la tête vers un Harry fortement diverti.

« Ce n'est _pas _drôle ! » brailla Ron. Il empoigna ensuite sa cape et sa baguette et s'en fut par les escaliers. Harry entendit madame Rosmerta crier, sans doute en voyant Ron s'enfuir, et il décida de descendre payer la note de son ami.

* * *

><p>Au Ministère, Hermione passa une matinée plutôt calme durant laquelle elle fournit un travail acharné. Monsieur Quirrel avait eu vent de sa proposition faite aux gobelins et voulait d'elle qu'elle fournisse un rapport détaillé sur cette possible ouverture de Poudlard à une nouvelle espèce. Quels en étaient les enjeux, les implications, les impacts ? Le chantier était immense, et Hermione comptait bien remplir son rôle à la perfection, dont le but la motivait. Elle voyait enfin un moyen d'améliorer les conditions de toutes les créatures magiques en les mettant sur le même piédestal. Si les gobelins étaient acceptés à Poudlard, pourquoi pas les autres, à terme ?<p>

Ce moment de calme, axé sur le travail, lui faisait un bien fou. La soirée de la veille l'avait laissée émotionnellement lessivée. Drago était parti de bonne heure pour repasser prendre des affaires chez lui et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, ce qui n'était pas plus mal elle sentait le besoin de réfléchir seule. Elle n'avait pas non plus croisé Mme. Whenits, dont la présence avait été demandée par M. Seabed à Poudlard. La sorcière lui avait laissé un mot sur la porte pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne repasserait par Londres que pour se changer avant la soirée.

Hermione envisageait de passer chez Ron pour s'assurer qu'il était bien rentré. Passée la colère, elle s'était quelque peu inquiétée pour lui. Cette fois, une lettre n'était pas suffisante. S'il ne lui répondait pas rapidement, elle se ferait réellement un sang d'encre pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi. « _Vu son état, quelque chose peut lui être arrivé… Et pourquoi Harry n'était pas là pour le surveiller ?_ » pensa la jeune fille. Elle avait beau savoir que rien n'était réellement sa faute, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec son ennemi juré. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait lui avouer ou non. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas bien ce qu'il y avait à avouer. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle avait failli, certes, mais était-ce tromper ? Elle ne pouvait nier ces émotions soudaines qui l'avaient envahie, et qui l'envahissaientt chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Drago Malefoy. Avoir le cœur palpitant à la vue d'un autre, était-ce tromper ? Etait-ce de l'amour qu'elle ressentait ? Elle avait du mal à l'envisager. Elle avait été si proche de Ron… Le passé était malheureusement le seul temps utilisable pour exprimer ses sentiments envers son ami il l'avait tellement déçue.

« _J'aurais bien aimé demander des conseils à mademoiselle Whenits, finalement…_ se dit Hermione en regardant le plafond blanc de son bureau. _Bon,_ v_oilà, c'est fini, je n'arriverai plus à travailler…_ »

Il était presque midi, alors elle décida de sortir du Ministère pour transplaner jusqu'au Terrier, où elle espérait retrouver Ron en bonne santé. Une petite boule s'était formée dans son ventre et elle eut du mal à se concentrer pour effectuer son voyage, qui la mena dans le pré face à la maison Weasley. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et alla toquer. Généralement, le Terrier était toujours ouvert et elle aurait pu entrer sans frapper, mais elle n'était pas bien sûre des sorts de protections qui recouvraient l'édifice. Et puis, cela ne se faisait pas. Enfin, il fut un temps où ça ne l'aurait pas gênée… Elle entendit des pas arriver rapidement.

Ron ouvrit la porte tout en disant : « Quoi encore Harr… » avant de sursauter en arrière en remarquant qu'il avait sa petite amie en face de lui.

« Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ravie de voir que ma visite t'enchante… fit-elle, déjà agacée.

- Non, mais, je suis juste surpris. Tu veux… tu veux entrer ? » proposa-t-il, hésitant.

La jeune fille souffla comme à chaque fois que Ron disait quelque chose de stupide et pénétra dans la maison. Elle fut immédiatement ébahie du désordre qui y régnait. Le salon et la cuisine était sens dessus dessous, comme si une armée de centaures ivres avaient essayé d'y cuisiner des pancakes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ici ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Ron, avant de comprendre et d'ajouter : j'ai pas trop eu le temps de ranger, dernièrement…

- Si Molly voyait ça ! » s'exclama Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Elle se mit alors debout sur un tabouret et lança un sortilège de récurage. Les assiettes sales et les couverts éparpillés se mirent en mouvement vers l'évier, dans lequel une éponge animée les attendait pour danser et se frotter. Hermione descendit ensuite de son promontoire et sourit joyeusement. Ron était quant à lui très mal à l'aise, il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi Hermione était là. Avait-il fait une bêtise hier soir ? Comme il regrettait d'avoir autant bu… Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter une potion de mémoire, ce qui aurait pu lui être utile en cet instant.

« Tu veux un thé, ou quelque chose à manger ? » proposa-t-il, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr d'être capable de lui offrir un véritable repas. Heureusement, elle lui dit ne pas avoir faim et indiqua la raison de sa visite. Ron sentit le soulagement l'envahir, elle ne venait pas pour lui faire des reproches. Il lui répondit qu'il allait très bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

« Tu n'es plus énervé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Énervé ? Pourquoi je serais énervé ?

- C'est amusant, c'est exactement la question que j'aurais voulu te poser hier soir. Je suis contente que tu le prenne bien finalement », ajouta la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Ron tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, comme pour observer le paysage. Il était en réalité dans la détresse la plus totale : de quoi parlait-elle ? Il avait le souvenir d'avoir eu une longue conversation avec Harry à propos de sa relation… « _Elle travaille avec Malefoy_, se souvint-t-il, _elle doit parler de ça. Je comprends qu'elle se sente coupable. _»

Le garçon se retourna vers sa copine :

« Ça m'a fait un choc, mais je suis assez mature pour comprendre que tu ne choisis pas les gens avec qui tu travailles. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, surprise, puis essaya de ne rien en laisser paraître. Elle allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Harry entra dans la salle avant de se stopper net en apercevant la jeune fille. Il regarda ensuite Ron qui lui dit : « Tu pourrais frapper.

- Salut Hermione, fit Harry.

- Ah mais te voilà toi ça fait un moment, sourit-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, » répondit-il en hésitant à l'enlacer, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il n'en fit rien en remarquant les traits tirés de Ron, pas du tout en accord avec l'air joyeux d'Hermione. Il y avait comme de la tension dans l'air.

« Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, c'était juste pour dire à Ron que tout était arrangé avec Rosmerta.

- Il y avait un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non, aucun ! intervint Ron. Oh, regardez ! Une lettre ! »

Une chouette venait de passer devant la fenêtre du Terrier avant de lâcher une enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres. Ron marcha vivement vers le jardin pour la récupérer, laissant seuls Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière en profita pour s'approcher d'Harry, à qui elle murmura sèchement :

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Pourquoi a-t-il débarqué chez moi totalement saoul ?

- Il est parti en vitesse quand je lui ai dis pour ton histoire avec Drago... »

« _Mon histoire avec Drago ? s_e dit-elle en rougissant. _De quoi est-il au courant ? »_

Harry ne sembla pas percevoir son embarras et continua :

« Je me suis dis que ça vous ferait du bien de parler.

- De parler ? Dans son état ?

- Il allait pas si mal, dit le jeune homme avec conviction.

- Il pouvait à peine marcher ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se taire en entendant Ron rentrer.

Le jeune sorcier en question avait l'air contrarié. Il se déplaçait lentement en lisant la lettre, les sourcils froncés. Harry lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ça vient de l'Ordre, lui répondit-il. C'est mon invitation.

- Ton invitation ? Pour la soirée ?

- Oui, pour quoi veux-tu que ce soit ? répondit Ron à Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Celle de ce soir. Je pensais ne pas avoir été invité, mais elle devait juste avoir du retard.

- Un sacré retard même. Mais ça change rien, non ? »

Ron ne lui répondit pas, la tête toujours vissée sur le papier. Tout à coup, il tiqua, puis regarda Harry, ensuite Hermione, et Harry de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Elle y va avec _Malefoy _! éructa Ron en pointant Hermione du doigt. Je me souviens maintenant !

- Ben... ben oui, je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu étais venu hier soir... dit-elle timidement.

- Mais je me souviens pas de hier soir, _d'accord _? continua-t-il en hurlant. C'est quoi ces histoires ?

- Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu me trompes avec Malefoy !

- Je ne trompe personne ! s'écria-t-elle, il m'accompagne simplement au dîner, cesse de faire l'enfant jaloux.

- L'enfant jaloux ? L'enfant jaloux ? hoqueta Ron. Tu préfères danser avec cet enflure plutôt que passer une soirée avec moi et je suis un enfant jaloux ? »

Harry avait reculé de quelques pas pour observer le duel conjugal ayant éclaté entre ses deux amis il ne savait où se mettre. Hermione, qui s'était levée, faisait face à un Ron rouge de colère.

« Tu es surtout un fieffé alcoolique ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Tu m'as ridiculisée hier soir ! criait la jeune fille, furieuse tout autant que lui.

- Hermione, tu exagères... tenta Harry en avançant.

- Toi, tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas mieux que lui ! Vous ne comprenez rien, vous êtes tellement immatures... lança la jeune fille avec une moue de dégoût.

- C'est pour m'insulter que tu es venue ici ? C'était pas la peine ! dit Ron.

- Non, je confirme ! Passez une bonne après midi, monsieur Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Harry avait reculé de nouveau devant son fiel et la regardait s'éloigner, les bras croisés, quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers eux :

« Et surtout, bonne soirée ! »

Elle claqua la porte.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! s'exclama Ron quand elle fut partie. Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! »

Il s'assit ensuite dans un vieux fauteuil aux poignées branlantes. Harry, lui, choisit la chaise qu'Hermione venait de quitter. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Ron fixait un point au sol, les bras croisés. Harry se décida finalement à attirer son attention :

« Ça va ? »

Ron le regarda, comme sorti de sa léthargie, mais ne semblait pas avoir saisi sa question. Ses yeux s'agrandirent tout à coup et il déclara :

« Il l'a empoisonnée. Il l'a empoisonnée avec un philtre d'amour ! C'est forcément ça ! Ça explique tout !

- Attends attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? tenta de le calmer Harry.

- Mais quel enfoiré ! Il va voir ce que ça fait d'ensorceler ma copine !

- Ron ?

- Je vais lui éclater sa tête de con ! annonça le rouquin en se levant de son siège.

- Mais non ! Ron ! »

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait absolument pas et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte. Harry décida d'intervenir et sortit sa baguette. Il envoya ainsi Ron voler vers le plafond, et l'y maintint, en pensant qu'il serait ainsi plus disposé à l'écouter. De surprise, son ami avait lâché sa baguette en s'envolant.

« Redescends moi tout de suite ! Par Merlin !

- D'abord tu m'écoutes et tu arrêtes tes conneries ! s'énerva Harry. Si tu fais ça -en imaginant que ce ne soit pas Malefoy qui te foutes une raclée-, Hermione ne voudra plus jamais te parler.

- Je m'en fous ! Je vais lui péter la gueule !

- Bon sang, Ron ! Réfléchis deux minutes ! »

Ron gesticulait dans les airs, comme possédé, ce qui décida son ami à le maintenir dans les airs pendant qu'il se faisait un thé. Dix minutes plus tard, Ron semblait quelque peu calmé, et Harry, fatigué de maintenir son sort sur une si longue durée, décida de le redescendre à terre. Il était plus urbain de parler à quelqu'un les deux pieds au sol.

« Bon, ce que j'essayais de te dire, commença Harry, après avoir goûté son thé brûlant, c'est que y'a peut-être d'autres solutions que simplement lui péter la gueule.

- Continue, mais t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne idée, fit Ron en ramassant sa baguette.

- C'est tout simple, si ta théorie est vraie, il suffit de lui faire boire un antidote et elle se rendra compte d'elle même qu'elle a été dupée par Malefoy.

- Et là on lui pète la gueule ?

- Je pense qu'elle s'en chargera, commenta Harry en souriant.

- Ouais, je vois... C'est pas mal comme plan, mais comment on fait pour lui donner l'antidote ?

- Je sais pas encore, il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Et puis autre chose m'ennuie.

- Hum ? fit Ron pour le pousser à poursuivre, tout à fait calme à présent.

- J'ai un gros doute sur ta théorie. J'ai pas reconnu les symptômes sur Hermione. Moi je pencherais plus sur un sortilège de séduction.

- Tu es quand même d'accord avec moi que quelque chose cloche, donc ?

- Oui, avoua Harry, pendant que tu gambadais sous le plafond j'y ai bien réfléchi, et c'est vrai que tout ça est étrange. Malefoy et Hermione quoi ! Ils se sont toujours détestés !

- Eh, ils sont pas ensemble non plus !

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Ça y ressemblait pas mal, lui dit Ron. Bon, et tu sais comment on contre un sortilège de séduction ? Ça existe vraiment au moins ?

- Oui oui, Lockhart m'en avait parlé pendant nos longues séances de dédicaces.

- Mais c'est pas du tout une preuve ça, au contraire ! On parle d'un homme ayant prétendu combattre des géants, là.

- On pourrait demander confirmation à Flitwick, proposa Harry qui ne pouvait nier la pertinence des paroles de son ami.

- Trop long ! On saurait même pas où le trouver.

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? soupira le garçon.

- Un antidote contre philtre d'amour, voilà ce que je propose. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Malefoy faisait à la Tête de Sanglier ? Tout se recoupe ! s'exclama Ron avec conviction.

- Mais non, ça n'a aucun sens. C'était un des plus doués en potion, pourquoi irait-il l'acheter ? Illégalement, qui plus est.

- Seulement quelques ingrédients, peut-être.

- Ils sont pas illégaux, lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Ils peuvent être simplement moins chers !

- Moins chers ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? On parle d'un Malefoy !

- Tout le monde ne jette pas son argent par la fenêtre comme toi ! lui dit Ron avec véhémence.

- Eh, tu te calmes, moi j'essaie juste de t'aider à la base ! »

Les deux garçons se turent un instant, évitant ainsi que la dispute ne s'envenime. Ron décida pour combler le vide de se faire un thé, tandis qu'Harry sirotait le sien. Ce dernier finalement déclara :

« Bon, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer, on a qu'à faire comme tu veux ça te concerne après tout. »

Ron le regarda, sourit et dit :

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- A vrai dire, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Tu peux très bien inviter Hermione à boire le thé et y verser de l'antidote, fit Harry en montrant sa tasse.

- Tu crois qu'elle viendrait ? réfléchit Ron un instant. Non mais ce sera trop tard de toute façon. J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Il s'approcha alors de la table et pointa l'invitation de l'Ordre, qu'il tapota de son index droit. Harry l'observa en plissant les yeux avant de questionner :

« Tu comptes aller à la soirée ?

- Non, non, _on_ va à la soirée.

- Je suis pas invité, je ne suis plus dans l'Ordre, tu te souviens ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es Harry Potter, bon sang ! Tu pourrais aller prendre le café dans le bureau de Kingsley sans lui en offrir un que ça ne choquerait personne !

- Mais je veux pas y aller moi ! Et puis la soirée du désOrdre alors ? Chez moi, tu te souviens ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y aura personne à cette soirée, lança Ron sous le regard critique d'Harry, on aurait juste passer la nuit à fumer des _magimégots _en critiquant l'Ordre.

- J'trouve que c'est le descriptif d'une plutôt bonne soirée... » fit son ami sans le contredire.

Ron leva les bras au ciel puis s'exclama :

« Regarde nous, Harry ! Par Merlin ! On passe notre temps à glander je suis même pas sûr qu'on soit capable de le fabriquer cet antidote.

- Ça, c'est pas nouveau, remarqua Harry tandis que Ron continuait.

- Et pendant ce temps là, que se passe-t-il ? Malefoy joue à l'alchimiste avec Hermione comme cobaye ! »

Il avait donné un coup dans la tasse de thé d'Harry en s'exprimant et le liquide répandu sur la table s'écoulait goutte à goutte au sol. Le garçon à la cicatrice ne fit pas un geste et regardait sa boisson d'un air nostalgique. Ron s'était assis face à lui et attendait une réaction de la part de son ami. Finalement, celui-ci annonça :

« Tu as raison, il faut faire quelque chose. Mai pas question que je m'intègre à cette soirée d'hypocrites !

- Mais, enfin ! Tu...

- Attends, attends ! intervint Harry. Je vais t'aider, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Il ajouta ensuite, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage :

« Je crois bien que j'ai une meilleure idée, Ron... »


End file.
